Thorntonville
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Jack is sheriff in his home town, living there with his Mom and daughter. Elizabeth runs a bakery with Abigail. Will Jack and Elizabeth find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

I'm taking a risk with this story. First, I want you all to know, I am a HUGE Rosemary fan on the show. She is one of my absolute favorites. I love her transformation from someone that we just wanted to leave town to someone we enjoy watching and laugh at in every episode. That being said, this story goes the other direction with her character.

Thorntonville, Virginia, 1915

"Good morning, Sheriff Thornton," Abigail greeted as he walked in the door of the Abigail's Sweets.

"Good morning," he said, his normal serious self.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please." He sat at the table by the window. It was his table every morning at ten o'clock. He drank his black coffee, ate his blueberry glazed scone, and read the newspaper.

A moment later, his breakfast was delivered. "Enjoy," Elizabeth told him.

He looked up at her and nodded.

Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen and sighed. "What I wouldn't give to see a smile on that man's face," she mumbled as she started on an apple pie.

"What are you mumbling about?" Abigail asked as she refilled her coffee pot.

"Oh, let me guess. Sheriff Thornton?"

"He never smiles," she said in an exasperated tone.

"It is rare, but you know his life isn't easy."

"I know." She did know.

About a year before, his father, former Sheriff Tom Thornton passed, shot to death in a bank robbery. Then at the same time, Jack's wife Rosemary, left him to pursue her dream as an actress in New York, leaving him to raise a one year old daughter alone.

Thankfully, his mother Charlotte was more than willing to help him raise Rosalinda, or Lindy, so she watched her while he kept the town safe.

"So you're saying I should give him a break?"

"Something like that."

….

After work, Jack hurried to the house he shared with his Mom. As much as he hated that Lindy's mother had left her, he was grateful to have her. He couldn't have handled it if Rosie had taken her too.

"Dada!"

"Hi, sweetheart." He sighed as picked her up and held her close, feeling her unconditional love as her little arms hugged his neck. "Were you a good girl today, Lindy?"

"Ya," the two year old told him, her blonde curls bouncing.

"She was an angel, son. Absolute angel." Charlotte placed a roast chicken and potatoes on the table. "Time to eat supper."

"I'm going to go change." He slipped Lindy into her chair and kissed her head. "Be right back."

….

Later, Jack rocked Lindy on the porch as he did every night to put her to sleep. It was the time he used to think and pray and listen to God's creation. This night it was the rain.

"Dada?"

"Hi, baby. Time to sleep now." He gently laid her back down and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you."

Charlotte walked out onto the porch and handed him a cup of tea. "We had a visitor this afternoon," she told him.

"Who was that?"

"Elizabeth, from the bakery."

"What did she want?"

"She brought us an apple pie. The one we had for dessert."

Jack nodded and looked down at his daughter. "I'm heading to bed."

"She's a nice woman, Jack."

"I guess."

"Lindy needs a mother and a father."

"She has me and you. She's just fine."

"Jack."

"No, Ma. Stop thinking what you're thinking. I'm not going to get involved with someone just to get hurt again and worse to have Lindy hurt again. I refuse."

He placed her in her crib next to his bed and stared at the dark window. He could still hear the sound of Lindy's horribly sad cries every night. It took weeks for her to allow comfort from him. His own confusion over his wife's choice to leave them lasted the better part of a year. Then, last week, he received a request for divorce from some lawyer in New York. It still sat on his dresser, unsigned by him.

He couldn't bring himself to sign them. Even though he knew she wasn't returning for him, he felt that if he signed them, she wouldn't come back for Lindy either. As long as they sat there, there was a tiny bit of hope.

He blew out the lamp and climbed under the covers, wondering how quickly sleep would come.

….

The next day was Sunday, Jack's only day off. Charlotte cooked them breakfast, they all dressed up, and headed into town to the small blue church on the hill.

Pastor Frank Hogan gave the sermon on forgiveness. Jack wanted to laugh at the irony of the subject, knowing that he hadn't even begun to forgive Rosemary.

"Matthew 6:14 states, "For if you forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you.""

The passage sounded so simple and easy but it wasn't easy at all to Jack. She said vows to him and walked away from them two years later. She broke two hearts that day and even though, thankfully, Lindy's heart and mind had moved on, his had not. He was still a broken soul with a deep hole where his heart used to be.

"Forgiving others for personal wrongs they may have committed against you, regardless of how many times, is a Christian requirement. Colossians 3:13 tells us to "Forgive one another freely.""

Jack looked down at Lindy who was sleeping against his chest. The love he had for her was deep and never ending. It was simple and true. He didn't know of any other love like that.

"Take the time to examine what's in your hearts, my friends. Ask yourself if you have been holding on to any hurt or grudges and then if the answer is yes, take the steps necessary to forgive the offender."

After the sermon, Jack stood up to walk out and bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Elizabeth grabbed onto a pew to stay upright. "That's ok. Hi, Sheriff. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"I'm great." She smiled at him, hoping for reciprocation but receiving none, she looked down at Lindy. "She's lovely."

He nodded and looked down at her. "Thank you. Well, we must be going. Have a good day, ma'am."

"Ma'am? He knows my name. Why doesn't he use it?" she wondered as he left the church.

Abigail showed up then. "Assuming you're muttering about the Sheriff, to be fair you don't use his name either. You call him Sheriff."

"So does everyone else," she defended.

"My point is, maybe he's not on a first name basis with you because you haven't used his name either."

"Abigail, maybe I'm wasting my time?"

"Patience is a virtue, my friend." Elizabeth watched Abigail walk over toward Pastor Hogan. She watched her talking to the man she had been patient for. She seemed happy. They were courting and always had the starry eyed look whenever they gazed at each other.

Elizabeth wanted that. It had never been that way with Billy. He knew how to flatter her and make her feel like he truly cared but when it came down to it, he only wanted her for her family money. She had been embarrassed and hurt but not broken-hearted. She hadn't loved him. She wanted to know what true love felt like.

….

Monday morning came and Jack kissed Lindy and his mom goodbye and went to work. He sat in his office and finished the paperwork regarding the attempted shoplifting that had occurred two days before.

Apparently, one of the school children had decided to swipe an entire loaf of bread from Yost's store. Ned had caught him before running out and insisted Jack lock him up. Well, obviously he didn't do that, but Jack brought the boy back to the jail, talked with him, and then took him to his parents. They assured him it would never happen again.

There was a time that Jack would have wished for more "involved" cases, but now, with Lindy so young, he was grateful for minor ones. She had already lost one parent. No need to put himself in jeopardy too.

At ten o'clock, he put his customary sign on his door stating he was at Abigail's and walked down the street.

"Morning, Sheriff," Abigail greeted.

"Morning, Mrs. Stanton."

Jack took his seat and opened his newspaper. When Elizabeth brought his scone and coffee, she didn't greet him. She just set it down and walked away.

He just figured she must have been having a hard day or something so he put it out of his mind.

Until he heard a dish break in the kitchen. "Shoot!"

Abigail rushed back to see what happened. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine. Sorry about the dish. I was distracted."

"Yeah, you have been for about a year."

"Nonsense." She began sweeping the shards of glass.

"You moved here about fourteen months ago and about two months after that, someone in a uniform caught your eye."

"Yeah, well."

"What happened this time? Did he call you "ma'am" again?"

"No. He said nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just figured if he could be silent, so could I."

"So I see we are taking the "act like a child" approach. Let me know how that works out."

Abigail refilled Jack's coffee cup with a smile.

"Everything ok back there?" he asked.

"Just fine." Jack looked toward the kitchen again and then went back to his paper.

….

Elizabeth decided that Abigail was correct. She was acting like a child. So, instead of giving him the cold shoulder, for the next few weeks, she made him and his mom a dessert a few times a week and took it over to their house. The good thing was, Charlotte made them coffee and they would talk and the darling little Lindy decided Elizabeth was a friend too so she joined them for their snack.

That particular day, Lindy fell asleep so Charlotte suggested she put her in her crib. Elizabeth walked into the bedroom that she then figured was Jack's and placed her in the crib. "Night, sweetheart."

On her way out of the room, she walked past his dresser and a paper dropped to the ground. "Oops." She picked it up and immediately regretted coming to the house in the first place. If he ever found out she was in his room, he would never even be her friend let alone anything more.

She hurried out of the room and told Charlotte that she needed to go. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need to go. Thank you for the coffee, Charlotte."

Charlotte wandered into Jack's room to see if she could see anything amiss. She wandered around quietly and the only thing she saw was a divorce petition on his dresser. She didn't know why Elizabeth would have seen it but it was the only thing that could have made her have such a reaction.

Elizabeth went home to her small room above the bakery. Seeing the divorce papers unsigned by Jack cemented the fact that the man she had developed a strong liking for, wasn't available. He was still married to someone else, the mother of his child, and for someone reason he wanted to stay married to her, even if it was just on paper. It hurt. She had let her feelings create hope that he would feel something too. She knew better than that but it had happened.

She wanted so much to be the one that made him smile and have happiness again. For now though, she needed to make herself let go of that want and focus on the bakery and being Abigail's friend.

…..

"Abigail, why is this town called Thorntonville?" So much for focusing on the bakery.

"Jack's grandfather, Joseph Thornton, started the town. He and his wife Millie settled here about a hundred years ago and named it after the family."

"So Jack's family has always lived here then?"

"Yes, at some point. Jack's brother Tom lives in Chicago now but other than that, there has always been a Thornton living in town."

Charlotte and Lindy walked in as Elizabeth was cleaning tables for the afternoon tea crowd.

"Hi there," Elizabeth said, waving to the little gem in Charlotte's arms.

"Hi!" Lindy greeted and then leaned for Elizabeth to take her.

"She has missed you, Elizabeth," Charlotte told her.

"It's only been a few days."

"She walks around the house, looking and asking for "Libet."

"Aww. She calls me Libet?"

"Well, Elizabeth is a tricky name," Abigail told her with a smile.

"Very true. Well Lindy, you can call me Libet if you want."

"Libet," Lindy whispered and laid her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Charlotte, would you like some tea?" Abigail offered.

"I would. That's why we came in." Charlotte smiled at her granddaughter and Elizabeth who were now walking around looking at the flowers in the vases on the tables.

"Pitty."

"Yes, they are very pretty. These are daisies." Lindy listened as Elizabeth talked.

Abigail brought her tea and nodded toward the two across the bakery. "How do you think our good Sheriff will feel about that relationship?"

"My son is stubborn and sad. Not a good combination when what he needs is some happiness in his life."

"So in other words, he won't like it too much."

"Probably not but what he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Oops," Abigail said with a nod to the door. "Afternoon, Sheriff."

"Mrs. Stan…." His gaze went to the far side of the bakery where Elizabeth held his daughter. They were smiling and Lindy was giggling.

"Jack? Can I speak with you?"

"In a minute, Mom." He walked over to his daughter.

"Dada! Libet!"

He took her from Elizabeth. "Thank you."

"No, Libet!" Jack didn't know what she meant but she kept saying the same thing over and over.

"Jack, she is saying Elizabeth," Charlotte pointed out.

Jack shook his head and walked out the door. He could see Lindy getting attached to a woman she barely knew. That was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Getting attached only led to getting hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 - Stubborn Man

"Jack, you are the most stubborn man I have ever known."

"I must have gotten it from you, Ma."

"Yes, very possibly. You asked me about a year ago to help you raise Lindy. That means I get a say in what happens just as much as you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Lindy getting to know Elizabeth. I will not keep her away from her because she needs other people in her life. I am not going to be here forever. What happens then?"

"You are not going anywhere for a long time, Ma."

"That's what I thought about your father too."

"Ma, it will not help anything to have her get attached to Elizabeth and then be hurt all over again. I can't listen to her cry again night after night knowing I could have prevented it this time."

"Son, Elizabeth is NOT Rosemary Leavoux. Rosemary was self-centered and selfish and she was never good for you."

"Yeah, well, I loved her and I thought she felt the same, but I guess I was wrong."

"Jack, I am not telling you what to do regarding your divorce, but for Lindy's sake, you should find a way to forgive her and move on. You are not a happy person and you haven't smiled in forever. I can't stand seeing you this way."

Jack sighed and pushed the rocker, humming to Lindy. Why did things need to be so hard? The only way he could think of to do to move on would be to sign the divorce papers. "I don't know how to do that, Ma. I just want to protect Lindy from being hurt again."

"In the mean time, you're both lonely and still hurting. Give Elizabeth a chance. She just wants to be your friend."

Jack admitted he could use a friend but he wasn't sure a woman friend was a good idea.

….

The next few days, he knew that Elizabeth had made more desserts for them, including the most amazing blackberry pie he had ever tasted.

When she came up to his table to deliver his scone and coffee, he looked up at her.

"Enjoy," she said pleasantly.

"Thank you. And thank you for the pies you've been making for us." She looked down at him, stunned. Those were the most words he had spoken in a row to her in fourteen months.

"You're welcome, Sheriff."

"Sheriff Thornton! Telegram!" Ned Yost told him, hurrying into the bakery.

"Thank you, Ned."

Elizabeth watched his serious, calm face turn into slight worry and then panic. "Sheriff?"

"I need to go." He grabbed his hat and ran out the door.

Jack rode his horse toward his house, wishing the telegram had provided details. "Ma!"

"Jack? What's happening?"

"It's Tom. He's sick." He handed her the telegram.

TO: JACK THORNTON

TOM ILL. INFLUENZA HIT WEST CHICAGO. COME AT ONCE.

DANA

"I need to go, son. I can take Lindy."

"No you can't. I don't want any of us around influenza. It has been known to wipe out towns."

"I need to go. He's my son. You would go if Lindy was sick."

She was correct. Nothing would keep him from his daughter. "I'll ride back to town and purchase a ticket."

"Jack, tell Elizabeth to come by the house."

"Why?"

"Who else can watch Lindy while I'm gone?"

His stomach dropped to his knees. Now he felt trapped. The last thing he wanted to do was admit to his mother, himself, or Elizabeth that he needed her help.

"I'll figure it out, Ma. We don't need to ask her."

"Jack."

"I'll figure it out, Ma. I'll be back soon."

"Stubborn man," she mumbled as he rode away.

Elizabeth watched out the window for him to ride back into town. She couldn't help that she was worried. The man, even though technically married, was in her heart and thoughts many times a day. In addition, she had deep, loving feelings for his daughter.

She looked back down to her cherry cobbler that she was preparing.

"Worried?" Abigail asked her.

"No, why?" she asked innocently.

"Because I know you. You have a big, kind heart and as difficult as he might be, Jack Thornton is loveable and so is that little girl."

"He's still married, Abigail. I shouldn't feel this way."

"But you do. It doesn't mean you need to act on your feelings. Just be his friend."

Movement out the window caught her eye. She saw him on his horse, ride to the jail. "I would if he let me."

….

Jack bought his Mom's train ticket and shoved it in his pocket. "Miss Yost, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sheriff."

"My mother is going out of town for awhile. I need someone to watch Lindy. Would you by any chance have time to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. I'm here every day. I've seen Miss Thatcher with her, though. Maybe ask her. Lindy seems quite taken with her."

He was aware. Very aware. That's why he wanted someone else. "Have a good day, Miss Yost."

"And you, Sheriff."

Next, Jack went to see Widow Riley just outside town to milk her cow and feed her chickens. He visited her daily and did chores and in return, he received milk and eggs that she wouldn't be able to consume herself.

After changing the bedding in the barn for the cow, milking her, and gathering eggs and feeding the chickens, he knocked on her door.

"Well, Sheriff. It's good to see you. Come in, please."

"I can't stay, Mrs. Riley. I need to get back to town."

"Nonsense. You say that everyday and you always stay for coffee. This day is no different."

He removed his hat as he stepped inside, hanging it by the door.

He set the bucket of milk on the counter and poured it into two large bottles. Then he took six of the dozen eggs and put them in the basket on the counter.

"What's bothering you today, son?"

"I'm fine."

"Jack, I know you. You are a serious man but today, the worry in your eyes tells me something's different."

He sighed and poured them each a cup of coffee and set the cups on the table. Then he joined the lovely woman he had known his whole life. She had always been like a grandma to him and if he needed advice, she'd gladly oblige.

"My brother is sick."

"Oh dear. Tommy. What is he sick with?"

"Influenza."

"Oh, dear Lord in heaven," she gasped, quickly offering a prayer. "Is Charlotte headed to Chicago, then?"

"Yes. She leaves tomorrow morning."

"What happens with Lindy?"

"I'll watch her. She's my daughter."

"Yes, dear, but you can't watch her at the jail."

"I don't have any other option. I would ask you but…"

"But I'm old, I use a cane, and I can't chase after a two year old."

"Exactly. I asked Katie Yost and she can't either."

"What about Miss Thatcher?"

"No."

Mrs. Riley watched his face. "She's beautiful, yes?"

"I haven't noticed."

"Uh huh. What's stopping you, Jack?"

"Stopping me?"

"Why not give her a chance? I've been told Lindy is quite attached."

"That's what's stopping me."

"She's not Rosie."

"Yeah." He stood and placed his cup in the sink. "I need to get back to town. Thank you for the coffee."

"Jack, don't you think you both deserve to be happy?"

"Lindy does."

Mrs. Riley walked over and patted his back. She barely came up to his shoulder but he respected her as much as he did his mother. "Jack, what Rosie did was unacceptable. How a wife and mother could….well. You did not cause her to make that choice."

"She sent divorce papers about a three weeks ago."

"Then I say good riddance to her. She doesn't deserve you or Lindy."

"I didn't sign them."

"Why?"

"I guess I hoped that it might make her take responsibility for our daughter."

"Did you also hope she would come back to you?"

"No. She never loved me."

…..

After Lindy was in bed, Jack sat on his bed and stared at the divorce papers. It hadn't seemed real that she wasn't coming back until the papers came. They stated irreconcilable differences. It was laughable really. Sure, they had been unable to reconcile. She left him! He begged her not to. He told her that he had no idea how to raise a girl on his own. She still went.

"Dada!"

"Shhh, babe. Sleep now."

"Dada!" Lindy stood in her crib and whimpered, her arms reaching for him, tears on her cheeks.

He reached for her and cuddled her against his chest. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Libet!"

"Shhh." He rocked her forward and back.

"Libet, pease."

"Elizabeth?"

"Ya. Pease."

"We can go see her in the morning, ok?"

….

"Did I hear Lindy cry last night?" Charlotte wondered.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened. She asked for Elizabeth."

"Libet!" Lindy said with a grin as she ate her eggs.

"She must have had a bad dream. Last time she had one, Elizabeth was here holding her. She was able to comfort her enough to go back to sleep."

Jack was pretty sure he was losing the battle. As badly as he wanted to keep Lindy from getting too attached to anyone, she still had and now he knew she needed her in her life. Even though that was true, that didn't mean he needed to be close to her.

"Well, I need to get to the train." Jack walked over and hugged her. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Mom. Please tell Tom that I'm thinking of him."

Charlotte nodded and kissed his cheek. She picked up Lindy and hugged her. "Nanna will miss you, sweetie. Be a good girl, ok?"

Charlotte's tears alarmed Lindy. "No sad, Nanna." Lindy kissed her tears and held on tight. "No sad."

"It's ok, Lindy."

Jack excused himself to hook the wagon to his horse. A few moments later, they were on their way to town.

"Choo choo," Lindy sang as they drove.

Jack was quiet, thinking about how he was going to satisfy Lindy's need for Elizabeth but keep his own distance.

As they drove past the bakery, Lindy waved at Elizabeth through the window. "Libet."

…..

Elizabeth saw the wagon go by and her little Lindy waving from Charlotte's lap. She also noticed Jack gaze her direction but then stare straight ahead again. "Stubborn man," she mumbled.

"Hey!"

She looked down and gasped. She had poured hot coffee all over the table. "I'm so sorry." She grabbed a towel and sopped it up just before it had ended up in Mayor Avery's lap.

"What happened?" Abigail asked, seeing her white towel now brown from coffee. Elizabeth stood at the sink, trying to rub the stain out.

"I was…"

"Distracted?"

"Yeah. He's such a stubborn man."

"A very handsome, strong, stubborn man."

"And married."

"Technicality."

"An important technicality. One I can't ignore."

"Give him time. He won't be married forever."

….

"Libet!" Lindy bounced on Jack's lap as he drove toward the jail.

"Yes, babe. We just need to tie the horse at the jail and then we will go see her."

As they walked toward the bakery, Lindy watched and pointed. "Libet. Hug!"

It was good to see her happy. If he could find a little of that for himself…

The bell above the door rang and Lindy squirmed to get down. "Libet, hi!"

Elizabeth smiled at the little angel and opened her arms. "Hi, sweetheart. It's good to see you."

"Hug!" Lindy hugged her neck and then laid her head on her shoulder.

Jack's heart reacted to a woman hugging his daughter. A beautiful, kind, loving woman. Then he realized it and shook his head, effectively shutting the door again. "Can't do it," he mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 - I've Got it Covered

Jack stepped outside, willing himself to forget the way he felt upon seeing Lindy with Elizabeth. He paced, telling himself that he didn't feel anything. That the longing for her was just because Lindy wanted it so badly.

"Sheriff?" Jack stopped pacing.

"Yes?"

"Um, Lindy says she needs to go potty." Elizabeth handed her over.

"Thank you." Jack walked her around to the back where the outhouse was.

"Potty," she said, bouncing in his arms, pointing.

"Almost there, baby. Good girl for telling Elizabeth."

He knew his mom had been trying to train her. She mostly still used diapers, but once in a while, she told them in time to get her to the potty.

When they were done, he carried her to the jail so he could get some work done. "Libet?"

"Daddy has to work, sweets. Maybe we can go there later."

She pouted but seemed ok. He set her down in a cell with blocks he kept just for her, then he shut the cell door. It wasn't conventional and his mother would hate it, but it kept her from wandering around.

….

"Dada! Eat?" she asked about an hour after he locked her in there.

He didn't hear her though. He was wrapped up in the report he was compiling for the Chief of Police in Port David.

"Dada!" she tried again.

"Lindy?"

She stuck her hands through the bars at him, tears rolling down her face. She had been calling him for a long time. "Dada, eat."

He quickly unlocked the cell and scooped her up. "I'm so sorry, baby. Hungry?"

"Ya, Libet, eat."

The girl and her Libet. Of course he would take her there. There wasn't a restaurant in town other than the bakery.

As soon as he walked in, Lindy searched for her and then squirmed to get down. He set her down and watched her run over and hug Elizabeth's knees.

"Oh! Hi again." Elizabeth put the pot of coffee down on the table and pick her up. "Aw, little one. Why the tears?"

Jack sat at the table he always did and stared at his hands. He heard her ask, "Where's Nanna today?"

"Choo Choo."

"She went on a train?"

"Ya. Sick."

"Nanna's sick?"

"No."

Elizabeth walked over to Jack. "Is your mother sick, Sheriff?"

"No. My brother."

"Oh, so she went to Chicago?"

At first Jack was surprised Elizabeth knew his brother lived in Chicago but then he remembered that she and his mom visited a lot. "Yes."

"So who's watching Lindy?"

"Dada!" Lindy told her.

"At the jail?"

"What's wrong with the jail?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"It's hardly a place for…" she decided not to finish her statement due to the Sheriff's face turning red. "I'm sorry." She handed her to Jack. "What can I get you to eat?"

"Chicken soup and rolls please."

"Coming right up."

Elizabeth wandered into the kitchen and sighed, filling two bowls with soup and putting crackers and warm rolls on a plate. "At the jail?" she murmured to herself.

"What did he do this time?" Abigail asked.

"He's watching that precious little girl at the jail, Abigail!" she hissed.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Chicago."

"Then, he doesn't have much choice."

"Yes he does. He could ask me! She loves me." She twisted her apron in her hands. "Stubborn man."

"We both know, he probably won't do that. Maybe you should offer." Abigail handed the tray of food to her and raised her eyebrows.

As Elizabeth set the food in front of Jack and Lindy, she looked at him closely. "Sheriff, if you would like someone to watch her, I'd be happy to help." She gave him her best smile and braced herself.

"I've got it covered. Thank you." He blew on a spoonful of soup and fed it to Lindy. "Yum?"

"Yum."

"Well, if you change your mind.."

"I won't." He looked up at her and then back down at Lindy who was tearing a roll apart.

"Stubborn man," she muttered, walking back into the kitchen.

….

The afternoon was long. He put her in the cell again but didn't lock the door thinking that as long as he paid attention, she would be just fine.

After a bit of playing with her blocks she was tired. He tried to get her to nap but she just kept crying for Libet and Nanna. He tried sitting next to her on the cot and singing but it didn't work. He wasn't getting any work done at all.

Then Mayor Avery knocked. Jack walked over and stepped on the porch for a moment to talk.

"Jack, we may have a problem. I've heard rumblings of a gang of outlaws moving from town to town robbing mercantiles and banks. The way they've been moving, we are in the line of towns that could be hit."

"We don't have a bank."

"No, but the mercantile is definitely a target."

"Any idea when it might happen?"

"They seem to be hitting one a week. They hit Branch Falls about three days ago, so soon."

"Ok. Well, I'm deputizing you starting now. Can you ask Hickam and Jesse to come as soon as possible? We need to be ready."

"Yep."

"Come inside and I'll get you a gun."

When he stepped back in, he expected to see Lindy sleeping in the cell but instead, she was sitting on a stack of papers with ink all over her hands and face. "Lindy! What are you doing?"

At his loud tone, her eyes widened and she started crying.

He tossed his keys to Bill. "Here, lock the cabinet when you are finished and put the key in my top drawer."

"Got it. So where's Charlotte?" he asked as he fought not to laugh at the predicament Jack was in.

"Choo choo!" Lindy told him with a whimper.

"On a train? Sheriff, you might want to get her washed up as soon as you can."

"Yeah. I got it covered." He picked her up and took her to the water pump outside. "I know this is cold, sweetheart, but it's all I have." She whimpered again at the cold water that he was using on her hands and face.

"No no. No no," she repeated.

When all was said and done, her skin was still tinted with ink and she was shivering. He sighed and took her to Widow Riley's house. She would know what to do and Lindy could pet the cow.

….

"What happened to you, little miss?"

Lindy buried her face in Jack's shoulder, suddenly shy. "She got into my ink bottle."

Mrs. Riley covered her mouth as a giggle popped out. "Giving Daddy a run for his money, are you, sweet pea?"

"I scrubbed her hands and face but as you can see, it didn't do much. Any ideas?"

"So, Charlotte left this morning?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly capable of handling my daughter."

"Of course you are, dear. No one said you weren't."

"I can see it on everyone's face."

She pulled them inside and started to fill two buckets with water. He put Lindy down and did it for her. "Who's everyone?"

"Elizabeth, Abigail, Bill, the people we passed on the way to see you. I don't need pity."

"I won't pity you, Jack, and the rest of those people care about you. They may have found a bit of humor in the situation but I don't think they pity you."

She chuckled under her breath. "Mrs. Riley, are you laughing?"

"It is kind of funny." Her chuckle turned into a laugh and then he felt himself smiling too. "Woooo, you're a handsome man, dear, especially when you smile." She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you smile again." She picked Lindy up. "Now by the time the chores are done, this little angel will look right as rain. Now scoot."

"Yes, ma'am."

….

When Jack returned home with an inkless Lindy, someone was waiting on the porch.

"Libet!"

"Hi, sweetheart," she greeted.

Three times in one day. Why was she everywhere?

"Sheriff, I brought you a blueberry cobbler." He loved her desserts. His mouth was watering just with the thought.

"My mom isn't here."

"I know. We had that conversation. I don't just bring them for her."

"Look, I appreciate the kindness and Lindy seems taken with you…"

"Sheriff, I'm not asking for anything in return. I'm just a friend." She wasn't his friend yet but she sure wanted to be. The tension in him just poured out every time she talked to him. What she wouldn't give for an actual conversation with the man.

"I should make dinner for Lindy."

"I can do…" She stopped and set the cobbler on the chair behind her. "Have a good evening." She kissed Lindy's cheek. "Bye, pretty girl."

"Bye, Libet!"

As she walked away, he watched her for a moment. "Thank you," he called after her.

"You're welcome!" she yelled back. Well, that was something.

….

Lindy broke down in tears when he set her dinner in front of her. "Sweetheart, you need to eat supper."

"No," she said through her tears. Then he remembered that she hadn't had a nap so she was probably exhausted.

"Want me to rock you?"

She nodded. "Milk?'

He picked her up, poured milk in a bottle, and took her out to the porch. Within five minutes she was asleep, the bottle in her mouth. He wasn't looking forward to the next day. Keeping her in the jail wasn't his most brilliant idea but now he wanted to prove himself after the day they had had.

Rosie had left her with him so she was his responsibility.

He would figure it out.

He spent another half hour outside and then laid Lindy in her crib. His stomach rumbled so he ate Lindy's meal so it wouldn't go to waste and then got himself a large piece of blueberry cobbler that was still warm.

"Good heavens," he sighed as he took his first bite. As much as he didn't want to entertain any ideas about the woman, his mind went right to the fact that he would never starve as long as she was around.

As he ate, the silence in the house was deafening. No chattering from Lindy. No conversation with his Mom. Not even sounds from outside. Silence.

He stood and washed his dish, humming, just to break the quiet.

He built a fire in the fireplace and found the book he was reading. After awhile of trying to concentrate, he shut the book.

His mind kept returning to the evenings he and Rosie had snuggled by the fire the first year they were married, before he knew of her plans to pursue her dream. Even when she learned she was pregnant she hadn't made him suspicious of her leaving. She seemed happy and content. Looking back, she had been a pretty good actress to convince him that she wanted him and their child all the while planning to go.

"I was so stupid," he muttered to the air. He was angry at himself for falling for her in the first place and not listening to his mother when she told him that she didn't trust Rosie. That being said, he wouldn't ever regret his choice because now he had his beautiful handful of a daughter.

….

The next day went well, all things considered. There were no more ink issues and Lindy saw her Libet so she was pretty happy. The only issue again was naptime. She wouldn't go to sleep. He had no idea why.

He decided to head to the bakery for dinner, knowing they were having chili and cornbread. Lindy liked cornbread.

"No!" she told him. She shook her head, her curls bouncing, her lips in a pout.

Abigail walked by and smiled. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Libet!" she whined. Jack sighed.

"She won't take a nap and I don't understand why. She refused to eat dinner last night too because she was exhausted." He picked her up and held her, hoping she'd lay her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I should take her home."

"Sheriff, she is probably missing your mom and staying at the jail all day is not what she's used to. It will get better."

"Libet," she pointed as Elizabeth walked in the room. He was getting tired of hearing the name every day, all day.

Elizabeth delivered the customer's dinner and walked over. "Hi, sweetie. Are you sleepy?"

"Ya," she told her.

"Sheriff, your food is getting cold. Let me hold her for a bit."

He hesitated but then he gave in. Elizabeth took her and propped her on her hip and went to get more coffee for someone. Jack ate his dinner all the while watching her carry Lindy as she worked.

"She would make a good mother someday," he thought. Then he wondered where in the world that thought had come from.

A few moments later, he realized he hadn't seen them in awhile. "They're in the back. Go see for yourself," Abigail told him.

"That's ok."

"Sheriff, give her a shot. Elizabeth is a good woman and your daughter loves her."

"It's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to get hurt. If she gets attached to her…"

"She's already attached." Abigail touched his shoulder. "Maybe you don't want to get attached."

Jack watched her walk away. She was right. He couldn't stop Lindy from getting attached any more than he could stop a dog from barking. As far as himself, he would fight it.

He stood, grabbed his hat and went to search for Lindy.

He found them on the settee in the back, Lindy sleeping soundly with Elizabeth's arms around her as she dozed too.

The two made a beautiful picture laying there. This time, his heart reacted and he couldn't push it away as easily.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spot

Jack looked up as the jail door opened as Bill, Jesse, and Hickam walked in. "Gentleman," he said quietly. He had finally succeeded in getting Lindy to nap. He didn't want her to wake up.

"Sheriff, we got word that the Tollivers are within a mile north of town," Jesse told him.

"So, based on the information I've gathered, they will camp overnight and make their move after sun up tomorrow," Bill advised.

"Well, let's get them before that happens," Jack said, standing and checking his gun.

"Uh, Sheriff…"

"Hickam? Are you up for this? It's an important job."

"Yes, that's not my concern."

"What is?"

Hickam nodded toward the cell. "We can't leave her here, can we?"

Jack shook his head at himself. Of course he couldn't. "I'll take her to Katie Yost."

"Katie is out of town," Bill told him. "She left yesterday."

"Well, then, Mrs. Riley could probably…" He was grasping at straws.

"Sheriff, I'll take her to Miss Thatcher while you saddle your horse."

Jack was well aware that his lack of other options was forcing him to consider the very thing he didn't want to do. Good thing was he wouldn't need to talk to her and Lindy would be safe and happy.

"Sheriff?"

"Yes. Bill, please take her to Miss Thatcher. Tell her to stay in town until I come back. It's safer."

"Good." Bill went in and scooped the child up, trying not to jostle her.

Jack kissed her forehead. "See you soon, honey."

Bill walked quickly out the door toward the bakery and Jack ran to the livery.

….

"He says that you should keep her here in town. It's much safer than heading to his home."

"Ok. I will. Tell him not to worry. She'll be just fine." Elizabeth cuddled her against her chest, grateful that he finally was giving her a chance, even if he had sent someone else to tell her.

Elizabeth laid her on the settee and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well, Lindy."

Abigail walked in. "Well, that's a change."

"The sheriff and his deputies are heading out to capture the Tolliver gang. Bill said I need to keep her in town until they get back."

"Bill told you? Not Jack?"

"Yes." Abigail smirked.

"He certainly is stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. I'll take it though."

Abigail watched Elizabeth gaze at Lindy. "You love her."

"I do. How can I not?"

….

After dark, Jack and his deputies watched from a safe distance. "There's four but one is injured. I heard he was shot as they rode away in the last town," Bill told him.

"Ok, so Bill and Hickam, we are going to approach from three sides as soon as the sun comes up, hopefully to catch them off guard. Jesse, I need you to stay back unless you see a problem. I don't want us to shoot our guns unless it's to prevent injury to one of us. Everyone understand?"

All agreed and settled down for the night. Jack was grateful it was warm so they didn't have to miss a fire they couldn't build.

As they ate sandwiches that Jesse's wife Clara made, Jack thought about Lindy. She was more than likely asking for Elizabeth to read a story or rock her because it was getting late. He would miss his time on the porch with her.

"Sheriff? Doing ok?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Missing Lindy?"

"Yeah."

"I know how that is. I mean, Clara is still pregnant, but I miss her a lot."

"Well, the newlywed phase is great."

"Yeah, it is." Jesse and Clara had gotten married six months before and had found out she was pregnant a month ago. Jack understood the joy that a baby brought to a home.

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"I'll take 1st watch," Bill offered.

…..

Elizabeth rocked Lindy on the porch swing at the bakery like she asked for, talking to her and singing gently until her eyes closed. "So beautiful, sweetie." She had long dark eyelashes even though she had golden hair. Her round cheeks and sweet personality tugged at her heart.

She knew it was dangerous feeling that way. After all, her mom could still return and then she'd need to let her and Jack go. She prayed for patience and acceptance for whatever happened.

Abigail walked out and joined them. "Hi."

"Hi," Elizabeth said, her voice cracking.

"What's wrong?"

"What if she comes back for her?"

"Rosemary?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I don't see it happening. But if it does, I don't see her staying here."

"What if she takes her, Abigail?" Elizabeth's heart was breaking just thinking about it.

"Don't borrow trouble, dear."

Elizabeth nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love her so much."

"I know."

….

Part way through the night, Jack took over for Bill. There had been no sign of movement at camp Tolliver which was a relief. Following them in the darkness was not ideal.

Jack snuck through the tall grass between both camps. He hid next to a tree to watch them. He only counted three men. That was a problem. It meant either the man wasn't with them and reports were wrong, or he was walking around somewhere.

Jack squinted his eyes and blinked so he could see clearly. He heard nothing and saw nothing.

He decided to stay put for a while to make sure there continued to be no movement.

As he sat still, he heard nothing of the one that was approaching him from behind until an arm was around his neck. He felt a sharp pain in his side and then darkness overtook him as he struggled to breathe.

Jesse sat up and scanned the area. "Bill, Hickam! I heard something. Where's Jack?"

"He headed off toward the camp. What did you hear?"

"A grunt or moan." The three men grabbed their guns and started moving toward Tolliver's camp.

They saw a man walking and he appeared to be dragging something. Bill's pulse sped up as he watched. "That's Jack," he whispered. He pointed at Jesse and told him to head left. Then he pointed at Hickam and told him to go right.

Bill stayed where he was, watching. As soon as the man got into camp, the others woke up. They all looked healthy and uninjured as far as he could see. Now they were outnumbered.

After waiting a good ten minutes, Bill got Jesse's attention and told him to move. Then he did the same with Hickam and all three moved in.

"Freeze! You're surrounded!" The gang members jumped, hands on their holsters. Jesse pushed his gun barrel into one man's back.

"Hands in the air!"

…..

Elizabeth stopped at the window looking at the jail. She had hoped that he would be back by now but she had nothing to base that on. She was worried though. The little girl on her hip needed him.

"Ma'am, can I get more coffee?" the man by the kitchen asked.

She sighed and walked over to him, filling up his cup. Then she decided to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and go about her day.

"Libet, eat?"

"Sure, let's get a snack." Elizabeth set her down and held out her hand. "Let's go, buggy boo."

Lindy giggled. "Buggy."

"You like that name, buggy boo?"

"Ya!"

"Do you want some crackers?"

She nodded. Elizabeth picked her up and put her on a chair.

Abigail walked in with Bill. They had somber looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," Bill told her.

"What about him?" Her eyes immediately went to Lindy who was happily eating crackers.

"He was hurt. He's having surgery right now."

"What?!"

"One of the gang stabbed him in the side and it must have nicked an artery or something. He's lost a lot of blood."

Elizabeth nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know but Dr. Shepard is a good doctor. We just need to pray."

Elizabeth felt a tug on her hand. "Libet?"

"Hi, buggy boo." She picked her up and cuddled her.

"Dada?"

"He will be back soon." She really hoped so anyway. In the meantime she would care for her as if she were her own daughter. "We need to let Charlotte know."

"I'll send a telegram," Bill told them and left the bakery.

….

In the clinic, Dr. Shepard finished the last of the sutures in Jack's side, covered the wound, and then washed the blood off his hands and took off his soiled smock.

Then he went out to the porch to speak with Mayor Avery.

"Mayor?"

"How is he, Doc?"

"He's alive. It's way too soon to know if he will make it. He lost a lot of blood and sometimes patients don't recover from that."

"I'm going to go let Abigail and Elizabeth know. Then, I'd like to sit with him."

"Sounds good."

A few moments later, Bill was sitting next to Jack in the clinic.

He touched his arm briefly. "Jack, you're not alone. I'm here with you and you need to get better. For this town, for your mom, but especially that little girl."

Bill watched him closely. His breathing was shallow, but steady. Other than his chest moving up and down, he didn't move.

Bill sat back but put his hand back on his arm. "I knew your father, Jack. You know that, but you may not know that we grew up together. Tom, your Mom, and me. We were very close. In fact, I asked your Mom to court me even before your Dad did. She turned me down though. She already loved your Dad, even at fifteen." Bill smiled. "I don't regret it. Even though we both married who we did, we had good lives. And now, we are both alone again. Who knows? Maybe I'll ask her to court me and maybe she'll agree."

…..

Elizabeth tried to quiet Lindy but she seemed to miss her father immensely. After a few hours of crying, Elizabeth decided to take her to the clinic to at least see him.

They walked across the street to the clinic and in the door.

"Miss Thatcher, I don't know if she should see him like this," Dr. Shepard told her.

"She won't go to sleep. She keeps crying for him. She needs to see him."

"Dada? Pease."

"Ok, go ahead." Elizabeth walked around the curtain separating two areas and gasped. He looked dead. Then she saw his chest move and she felt a huge relief.

"Dada sick?"

"Yes, sweetie. He's sleeping now so we need to be quiet."

"Hold! Dada hold!"

"He can't hold you now, Lindy, but we can sit here and tell him a story. How does that sound?"

"Tell." She snuggled up to Elizabeth, keeping her eyes on her father.

"Once upon a time there was a handsome frog named…"

"Pot."

"Spot?"

"Ya." Elizabeth chuckled, wondering where the little one had heard that name.

"Ok, a frog named Spot. He lived in a pond with lots of other frogs…."

"Kiss Dada." Lindy held her arms out toward her daddy.

Elizabeth's eyes filled up with tears thinking how lost this sweet little girl would be without her father. She lifted her up and stepped close to the bed so Lindy could kiss him.

"Dada?" Elizabeth took note of his bandage which was on the opposite side, so she laid her down next to him.

"You can sleep by Daddy, ok?" She turned and moved her little body closer to his arm.

"Tell."

"Spot had lots of friends at the pond, but there was one beautiful girl frog that he loved. Her name was Beth…."

"Pot kiss Bet?"

"Maybe some day."

….

Jack heard Lindy and Elizabeth talking. They seemed far away but he knew they were there. It was a comfort, which he needed, because he was in a lot of pain and he needed to be distracted.

Then he heard someone singing Amazing Grace. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice. Heavenly even. He relaxed and then allowed himself to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Closure

Jack opened his eyes, blinking to focus. He turned his head and saw Elizabeth sleeping in a chair by his bed. Then he moved his arm and felt Lindy. He didn't understand where he was or why Elizabeth was there.

Elizabeth opened her eyes upon hearing him groan. "Sheriff?"

"Where am I?"

"The clinic. Let me get Dr. Shepard!" Elizabeth ran out of the curtained area and he shut his eyes again, exhausted.

He felt Lindy moving next to him. She sighed and buried her face in his side. "Morning, baby," he whispered.

"Dada." She sat up and looked at him.

He grinned at her. "Hi."

She gently leaned over his chest and kissed his nose. "Sick?"

"I guess." He still didn't remember what happened.

"Libet?" She looked over at the empty chair and her eyes widened. "Libet!" she yelled.

"She went to get the doctor."

"Well, Sheriff, I heard you're awake," Dr. Shepard said as he walked in.

"Yeah. I'm sore. My side hurts."

"Well, you were stabbed and then you had surgery, so a bit of pain is inevitable." He shut his eyes as he remembered being out in the woods.

Elizabeth grabbed Lindy. "Hungry, buggy boo?"

"Ya. Dada eat?"

"We will bring him something. Now give him kisses."

She leaned her down to let her kiss Jack. "Bye, Dada."

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast."

"Leave her here, please."

"What if she needs a new diaper or wants to go potty? What if she wants you to pick her up or she runs off?"

"I've got it covered."

"Sheriff, you are in no shape to take care of her right now," Dr. Shepard told him.

"She's my daughter."

"Miss Thatcher has been caring for her for three days. She's doing a great job. If you want to care for her again anytime soon, you need to let her continue."

Jack didn't like feeling out of control at all. She was his daughter and now he couldn't even take care of her. In addition, Miss Thatcher was the one doing it.

"When can I go home?"

"Maybe tomorrow. No work for at least a few weeks. No picking up anything heavy for that long as well."

"A few weeks?"

Elizabeth looked at him seeing that he was obviously feeling helpless. It had to be difficult for him, but he would just need to accept it. He didn't really have a choice. "Eat, Libet?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine." One word spoken and he gave permission and dismissed her.

"Stubborn man!" she muttered as she left the clinic.

….

"He thought he was actually going to take care of her, Abigail."

"He's used to it and it probably made him uneasy to see her with you."

"Yeah, I guess I should just be grateful that he's alive and she won't be alone."

Elizabeth smiled affectionately at her temporary charge. "I'll miss her when he is able to care for her again."

…

Two days later, Jack was allowed to go home but he was limited in what he could do. So, against his better judgement, he allowed Elizabeth to take care of Lindy but only at his home.

Propriety wasn't his concern because the woman never stopped working and Lindy was always there with them. In addition, she took Lindy home with her every night since he wasn't allowed to lift her yet.

One afternoon, Elizabeth laid Lindy in her crib which was now in Charlotte's room. The bed in the room called her name but starting dinner was more urgent than her own rest.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled a pork roast out of the icebox. "Does a roast sound good for dinner?"

"It's fine."

She received the same answer every afternoon so she wasn't sure what even prompted her to ask him.

"So I'm sure potatoes and green beans are fine too?"

Jack looked up at her tone. "You don't need to cook dinner, you know. I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can."

He stood up from the table slowly, trying not to wince as his stitches pulled on his incision. "Sheriff, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help. Please. This is driving me crazy not doing anything."

She sighed and handed him a knife. He took it and proceeded to cut the potatoes in half and then put them into the pot of water. She couldn't really stop him. It wasn't going to be very taxing to cut potatoes and it made him feel useful.

The only bad thing about it was he was now standing next to her as she snapped the ends off the beans and then snapped them in half. He was such a distraction and he smelled so good. Like soap and something she couldn't place.

"Miss Thatcher?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, all that you have done…taking care of Lindy and cooking desserts and meals and cleaning…you didn't have to do all that."

She stopped snapping and turned to look at him. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Why? I know that I haven't been all that nice.."

She made a noise, a cross between a laugh and a snort. Whatever it was, it confirmed that she agreed.

"I don't deserve this help."

"Yes you do," she began. "What you don't deserve is to be unhappy or to be lonely. What your wife did….you didn't deserve that either."

"You weren't here."

"No, but leaving your husband and child is inexcusable. Marriage vows are forever. That little girl in there is…" She looked away, trying to hide her teary eyes. "She's an angel."

"She is."

"And Rosemary is missing out on how wonderful having a family is." She put her beans into a separate pot and stirred the coals.

Jack didn't miss the emotion in Elizabeth's voice. He saw the tears and the love that she had for Lindy. He also thought he detected a hint of longing when talking about having a family.

"Do you have any siblings, Elizabeth?" The question surprised her. The man had never shown interest before.

"Two sisters."

"Where do they live?"

"My older sister Viola lives in San Francisco with her husband Lionel. My younger sister Julie lives with my parents in Boston."

"Boston." So that was where she was from. "Why did you leave the city?"

"I needed a change."

"Thorntonville is definitely that."

"Indeed."

…..

Later, she placed Lindy on Jack's lap as he sat on the porch rocker and handed him a cup of tea. She left them alone while she cleaned the dishes and put the leftover roast in the ice box.

When she was done, she heard him humming and every so often a giggle from Lindy. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt so she grabbed her book and curled up on the couch.

Once she no longer heard any noises, she walked out the door. "It's getting late. I should probably take her with me now."

He nodded. As she picked her up he spoke again. "You could stay here. In mom's room."

"No. It wouldn't be proper." She was glad for the darkness because it hid the blush on her cheeks.

"There's a lock on the bedroom door and it's down the hall from mine."

"I don't think so. Thank you for offering though." There was no way she was going to stay the night in a married man's home, as convenient as it was.

He nodded and then bent down to kiss Lindy's forehead. Having him so close made Elizabeth's heart pound so hard she was worried he could hear it. When he stood straight again, his dark gaze met hers for a moment. "Night."

"Night, Sheriff."

"Jack."

She nodded and walked away, willing her heart to slow down.

….

Early the next morning, Jack woke up to a knock on the door. It took him a moment to wake up but once he did, he put his shirt on and walked out to open it.

"What are you doing here?"

Rosemary burst in the door, always ready to make an entrance. "Well, the house is standing."

"Rosemary, why are you here?" He had an idea why.

"You didn't sign the divorce papers."

"No, I didn't." He shut the door, really not wanting to have the conversation he knew was coming.

"Where are they?" Rosemary walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He stayed in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, knowing she'd be right back out in a brief moment.

"Sign them!" she told him, handing him the pen and paperwork.

"No."

"Why?"

He turned and slowly took the coffee pot from the stove and filled it half full, and then set it back on the stove.

"Jack!"

"Rosemary, it's six o'clock in the morning. It is way too early for this conversation."

"We are having this conversation."

"Give me an hour."

He watched her glare at him, arms crossed. He could be just as stubborn as she was. He noticed she hadn't even asked where Lindy was, whom she refused to call by anything but her full name, Rosalinda.

He put the pot back where it had been, deciding against coffee. "I'm going back to bed. Feel free to wait here or you could join me. I really have no preference." The second option he offered just to get a reaction.

"I am NOT joining you."

"Yeah, I didn't figure you would." He shook his head, walked into his room, and shut the door.

It felt really good to be the one in control in the relationship for once.

About an hour later, Elizabeth walked in with Lindy. "Eat, Libet! Eggs!"

"You want toad in a hole? I think Daddy will like that too."

Lindy hopped into the living room and then stopped, her eyes wide.

"Um, hi?" Elizabeth greeted.

"Who are you?" Rosemary asked. "And why are you in my house?"

"Your house? This house belongs to Charlotte and you're not Charlotte."

"I'm definitely not Charlotte."

"So, your name is?"

"Rosemary Thornton."

Elizabeth's eyes matched Lindy's. "Well, this is unexpected."

"Not really," Jack said as he walked out slowly. "I figured she would show eventually."

"Dada!"

"Hi, baby girl."

He sat down at the table and Elizabeth placed Lindy on his lap. "You're welcome to stay for breakfast, Rosemary. I'm making toad in a hole."

"I will not be eating frogs in any type of hole. Why are you here?"

Elizabeth and Jack laughed, making Lindy giggle. "She's helping with things around here since Mom is in Chicago and I'm recovering from surgery."

"Libet, fog pot."

"Frog like Spot? Yes, buggy boo. Wanna help me cook?"

"Ya." Elizabeth grabbed Lindy and put her on the counter.

"Why is she here, Jack?"

"I told you why, Rosemary."

"We need to have that talk."

"Fine, let's have it."

"Privately."

"This is as private as you'll get." Rosemary looked at him, then Elizabeth and then back to him again.

"I need to know why you haven't signed these papers."

"At first, for about a year, I didn't really want to believe that you would abandon me, let alone our daughter. Then after a week or two of staring at the papers, I didn't sign because I was hoping you'd change your mind and come back to take responsibility for her. Now, it's just to see you squirm a bit."

"Jack Thornton, you need to sign these!"

"Why? Why do you even care?"

"I'm getting married and I can't do that if I am already married to someone else."

That was the last thing he ever expected her to say. "You do know that if you get married, you're likely to have another child? I can't imagine why you would want to take that risk when you don't want the one you already have!"

"Sign the papers!"

"Fine, Rosie. Here!" He took the pen and signed, shoving the papers in her hand. "Now get out! Don't ever come back here again."

He walked down the hall and slammed the door to his room.

"You can have him. Both of them," Rosemary said in a low voice.

Elizabeth assumed she was talking to her so she responded. "Just so you know, this gorgeous little girl here is amazing and smart and you don't deserve her."

"And Jack?"

"You made a huge mistake, Mrs. Thornton, huge, but I'm grateful for it." Elizabeth turned back around and kissed Lindy's forehead.

Shortly after that, she heard the front door shut.


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends?

After Rosemary left, Jack stayed in his room for awhile. It was done. She was no longer his wife. He felt a small sense of relief for himself and then pity for whoever the man was that she managed to rope into marrying her this time.

When he joined Lindy and Elizabeth, he was much calmer.

"Dada? Mad!"

"I'm not mad, sweetie. I was. I'm sorry about that."

Elizabeth slid a plate in front of him and poured a hot cup of coffee. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. It's done. Now you can move forward. Both of you."

"It's not that easy." To him it wasn't. He didn't find it easy to trust anymore. How could he trust another woman enough to say vows again?

…

By the time Dr. Shepard cleared him to work, Jack was beyond ready. He was stir crazy. Not doing anything, mostly anything, was doing something to him. He was actually enjoying spending time with Elizabeth.

On his first day back, he had allowed Miss Thatcher to continue to watch Lindy knowing that it really wasn't safe for her at the jail.

When ten o'clock rolled around, he put his sign on the door and walked to the bakery.

"Dada!"

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you being good for Elizabeth?" He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Ya."

"Of course she is. She's an angel," Elizabeth told him as she set his coffee and scone in front of him. "Enjoy."

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Not talking to me today, huh?"

"I'm not try….I'm sorry. Thank you, Miss Thatcher. I will enjoy my scone and coffee."

She didn't have a clue why he had reverted back to nodding and calling her Miss Thatcher, but two could play at that game.

"You're welcome, Sheriff." She walked away and headed toward the kitchen.

"Nanna!" Lindy yelled, waving toward Charlotte who had just walked in the bakery. She squirmed off Jack's lap and ran toward her.

"Hi, honey bun! I missed you so much."

Jack walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Ma. How's Tom?"

"Much better. I thought I was going to lose him, Jack." Jack saw the pain in her eyes, the worry, even though Tom was feeling better now. He couldn't imagine worrying that his daughter was so sick she might die. It would break him.

He gave her a hug. "I'm glad he's better."

"Me too, son."

"Libet!" Lindy wiggled down out of Charlotte's arms and ran back over to Elizabeth who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. It was good to see her home but that meant that Jack didn't need her to watch Lindy anymore.

"Hi, buggy boo."

"Nanna."

"Yep, Nanna is home."

….

For the next few days, Elizabeth missed Lindy like crazy and for that matter, she missed Jack. She had been seeing both of them every day for weeks and now, she wasn't.

What she didn't know was Jack felt the same. As much as he didn't want to feel it, he wanted to see her at his house, holding Lindy on her hip, cooking him dinner. That realization scared him.

"Sheriff?"

"I'm sorry, yes, Abigail?"

"Are you doing ok?"

"Of course."

"Ok, just checking." He had been staring out the window instead of reading his newspaper and he hadn't taken a bite of his scone or a sip of coffee. "She's in the kitchen."

"Who?"

"The person who misses you as much as you miss her."

"I need to head back to work," Jack told her as he handed her money for his uneaten food and left the bakery.

He thought about what Abigail told him for the rest of the day, so needless to say, he didn't get a lot done. When he went home, he realized he had an apple pie waiting. That told him that she had been there.

"Elizabeth visited today," Charlotte told him.

"Lindy misses her. That's good."

"What about you?"

"What about me, Ma? I can't get involved with anyone again."

"Technically you can. Elizabeth told me that Rosie visited."

"Ok, I can, but I'm choosing not to, at this point."

"Jack, she's a good woman. She's kind and Lindy…"

"Loves her. I know. I've gotten to know her while you were gone."

"And how do you feel?"

"That I'm not ready." He wasn't against being her friend but he knew if he accepted her friendship, he would begin to want more.

"Not ready for what?" He figured he might as well be honest.

"I'm not ready to love her. If it doesn't work out, Lindy will get hurt and I can't let that happen. If things stay the way they are now, Lindy will stay happy."

"Sweetheart, what about you? Don't you want to be happy?"

"Don't you? It's been awhile for you too, Ma." He wanted the questions off of him.

"I don't need a man to make me happy, unless it's you."

"I don't need a wife to make me happy either."

….

The next weeks following, he returned home and there were desserts waiting. He didn't need her to cook for him, but he wasn't going to complain. He enjoyed the work she put in to make him happy. It only endeared her to him even more which in turn frustrated him.

One morning, as per usual, he went into the bakery for his coffee and scone. However, what he didn't expect was to walk into the bakery and see a man pestering Elizabeth. He stood and watched from the doorway, not wanting to rush into helping out if he wasn't needed.

The man wasn't yelling but he was touching her. She didn't seem to be enjoying it at all, in fact she kept trying to get away but the man kept grabbing her arm.

Jack felt the anger rising in him. He would give the guy one more chance to listen to Elizabeth when she told him to stop. If he didn't, Jack would be there in a second.

"Come on, beautiful. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. Please stop." The man grabbed her arm and Jack walked over.

"Sir, the lady asked you to stop. Please let go of her."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, a bit of relief in her eyes. The man looked at Jack's hand on his holster and smirked. "I don't see a lady here, Sheriff. I just see…"

"Sir, step away, or I will arrest you."

The man stepped closer to Elizabeth and sneered. "I will be back to change your mind."

"No you won't," Jack told him. "You will leave and not return, or you will be under arrest."

Jack and Elizabeth watched the man walk out. "You ok, Elizabeth?" he asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah." He could see she was visibly shaking so he guided her into the kitchen and had her sit at the table. "Thank you, Jack."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"What happened?" Abigail asked as she walked in and saw her friend upset.

Jack stood and started to leave, seeing Abigail taking over. "Jack, please don't leave," Elizabeth pleaded.

"I think that Abigail…"

"I need you to be here, please." He saw the frantic look in her eyes. From what he had seen, the man wasn't hurting her but maybe she was more scared than he thought.

He nodded and sat down next to her.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked again.

"He, that man…"

"Which? Fred?"

"Yes. He came back."

"He's been here before?" Jack asked her.

"Yes," Abigail began. "He isn't someone that we like hanging around but he likes Elizabeth. Sometimes he comes in drunk and causes an issue but…"

"Why hasn't anyone told me?" Abigail looked at Elizabeth, trying to prompt her to tell Jack. "Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me? I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"After today, I am pretty sure you do, and it's my job. You are part of this town and I am here to protect the town."

"Jack, why would I tell you? You barely spoke to me unless you were forced! We're not even friends anymore." She stood and walked to the ice box, getting out the ingredients she needed to make biscuits.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are."

"Are we? You don't even look at me when you come in anymore. We don't talk. How can we be friends if we aren't speaking?" She whipped the eggs into the batter as hard as she could.

Abigail sensed that they needed to have a chat that they should have had a long time before, so she left the room with a pot full of coffee.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack, just go." She sniffed, fighting her tears.

"No, you told me to stay a few minutes ago and we need to talk about this, obviously." Elizabeth put the biscuit dough on the counter and kneaded it, taking out her frustrations on it. "Hey, please look at me."

She had never heard that gentleness in his voice before unless he was talking to his daughter. She stopped kneading and looked at him, mad that she had tears now running down her face. She didn't want him to see her emotions because she didn't want to tell him what she was feeling. "Jack, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"It won't do any good."

"If this man has been coming in here and…"

"I am not talking about him. I am talking about us!"

"What about us?"

"Jack, I thought that when I helped you with Lindy and your meals and everything…I thought that we had become friends but then….nevermind. I guess I misunderstood." She shook her head and looked away.

"No, you didn't." He stepped closer and touched her arm. "I want us to be friends, Elizabeth. I just…after Rosie, it's not easy for me to trust someone again."

"I would never do that to you. I love Lindy. I care about you. I would never leave you like she did."

"I believe you."

"But?"

"It's hard to let someone in again." He didn't know why in the world he was telling her that but something was prompting him to. Maybe it was the look on her face or the tears or just the fact that he was drawn to her. Whatever it was, he thought that she should know.

"I can understand that." She couldn't imagine getting over the betrayal of someone that was supposed to always be there. Someone who promised to be with you forever. "I want to be your friend, Jack."

"You are my friend. I'm sorry that I acted like you weren't." She looked into his green eyes and almost lost it. "Come here," he whispered and opened his arms.

She hesitated for all of a second and then she walked into his arms feeling comforted immediately.

He sighed. Other than his mother, he hadn't held a woman in his arms for a long time. As hard as he denied it verbally, he felt more than just friendship for Elizabeth. His heart was making that very clear.

When he stepped back he smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends."

…..

Lindy hopped up to Elizabeth when she visited the next day. "Libet! Fog!"

"You're a frog?"

"Ya!"

Elizabeth set the cherry cobbler she made on the counter and picked up her favorite little frog. "Hi, buggy boo."

"Love." Lindy kissed her cheek.

"Love? Learned a new word, huh?"

"Ya. Nanna."

"Nanna taught you? Well you know what? I love you too."

Charlotte poured their tea and sat down. "Let's try some of this cobbler with our tea."

Elizabeth grabbed two plates and two forks and joined her.

"I think you should stay for dinner, Elizabeth."

"I don't know. I don't usually stay." Even though she and Jack had confirmed that they were friends, she didn't want to overstep his life. He didn't need her to cook or clean or watch Lindy, for that matter.

"That's why I think you should. I'm making Shepard's pie. It's one of Jack's favorites."

He also loved roast beef, chicken, or pork. She'd made him chicken soup and stew. He loved her desserts too. Honestly she wondered if there was anything he didn't love food wise.

"What do you say?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Pot kiss Bet

A FEW WEEKS LATER, END OF SUMMER

Jack invited her to sit with him on the porch once Lindy was asleep. "Two rockers? I thought you only had one."

"I thought it might come in handy." He sat down and gestured toward the other.

She smiled and sat down. "It's a lovely night," she mentioned as she listened to the crickets and frogs.

"It is." They rocked for a few moments in silence and then he spoke. "There's a dance coming up."

"Yes," she said with a nod. Her heart beat fast at the thought that he would be asking her to go with him. "It sounds like fun."

"People like it. Mom is going with Bill and so I was wondering if you'd be there?"

"I was planning to go."

"Would you be able to watch Lindy? I need to be there as Sheriff…" She stopped listening. He didn't want to take her! He wanted her to watch his daughter.

"Elizabeth?"

"Goodnight, Sheriff." She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and walked off the porch.

"Elizabeth?"

Charlotte walked outside a few moments later. "Did she leave?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to show her the quilt I was working on for Clara's baby."

"I asked her if she would watch Lindy at the dance because you were going with Bill and I was going to be busy. Then she just left."

"She was mad?"

"She called me Sheriff, so I'm guessing so. I'm not sure why, though. I thought she loved watching Lindy."

"Men," Charlotte muttered.

"What about men, Ma?"

"They are so blind sometimes that they can't see what's right in front of them."

"Are you talking about me or Bill?"

"You, dear."

"Explain, please."

"Jack, how do you feel about her? I mean, really? Do you only see her as a friend? Because honestly, I've seen how you watch her from across the room as she cooks or plays with Lindy. I think your heart is wanting more."

Jack looked at his mother and sighed. "We agreed to be friends. I thought it was going well."

"That's not what I asked. Just think about it. You and she enjoy spending time together. Lindy is glued to her whenever she's around. You bought this second rocker and I know it's not for me. Think about what you feel for her and what she feels for you." Charlotte kissed his cheek. "I love you, son. Goodnight."

"Night, Ma."

….

The next day, the bakery….

"Will you take a walk with me?"

"I'm working, Sheriff."

"Elizabeth." He said her name in a gentle, pleading way and it drove her nuts. She could hardly deny him anything when he did that. "Please?"

She looked at him and then walked into the kitchen. "Abigail, I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Of course. Take your time." Elizabeth had told her about the rocker and then about how she had been asked to watch Lindy instead of what she really wanted. "Give him a chance." Elizabeth removed her apron and nodded.

As they stepped into the sunshine, he offered his arm, which surprised her. She slipped her hand into his elbow and walked slowly, wondering what he was going to say. "Elizabeth, when you left last night, I was confused. I thought you loved spending time with Lindy. Then my mom told me I was a typical man, blind to what's in front of me." Elizabeth chuckled. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," she blurted. "Charlotte is a wise woman."

He stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "I don't understand. You don't want to watch Lindy?"

"Of course I'll watch her," she said, sighing. "I need to get back."

"Wait, I wish you and every other woman in my life would just tell me straight! Why are you upset?"

"You bought a second rocker."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought we could use it to sit in after dinner."

"We, you and me? Or we, you and whoever else might be there?"

"You and me, I guess."

"Why did you bring me daisies last week?"

"They're your favorite, I thought. You said you like them."

"They are my favorite. Why do you think I bring you cobbler three nights a week?"

"Because you're nice?"

She touched his arm. "Jack, you love cobbler. Blueberry, cherry, apple. I bring it because its your favorite and because I want to be with you and Lindy."

"I want you there too."

"The rocker." She touched his hand, taking a chance. "I love the rocker and why you bought it. I love spending time with Charlotte and Lindy and you. Jack, I wanted you to ask me to the dance, but more than that, I wanted you to want to ask me."

"So when I asked you to watch Lindy instead…"

"I was disappointed. I thought this might be a step forward, but maybe you're not ready." She dropped her hand and looked over his shoulder. "I really should get back. Just drop Lindy off here on Saturday. We will make cookies or something."

"You're not going to the dance?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here."

….

"Hickam?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Are you going to the dance?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Would you be willing to go as deputy? I would like to take someone but I don't want to be on duty that night."

"Finally came to your senses, huh?"

"What?"

"Jack, of course I'll watch over things. Go ask Elizabeth."

"Thanks, man!" Jack walked out of the telegraph office and headed to the meadow to pick some wildflowers.

When he walked into the bakery around dinner time, his nerves were on edge. He had really been clueless. Clueless about what his rocking chair gesture would mean. Clueless about the daisies. Clueless about how Elizabeth had felt.

Now, he felt awake. "Jack?"

Elizabeth walked outside the bakery door and over to him. He had been staring in the window. "Yeah?" She looked down at the flowers in his hand.

"Those flowers are pretty."

"They're for you."

"Thank you. I should get them in some water." She started to walk inside. "Coming?"

He nodded and then followed her to the kitchen. He watched as she pumped water into a pitcher and stuck the flowers inside. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"For what?"

"I'm still new to this whole thing. I haven't courted anyone in a long time and…"

"Courted?" She tried not to sound so hopeful, but she couldn't help it. She wanted it so badly. The man standing before her was an amazing father, a good Sheriff, and her friend. She knew that one day, he would be a wonderful husband too.

"Will you go to the dance with me? Please?"

"What about Lindy?"

"Katie said she would watch her."

"I thought you needed to work," she mentioned as he stepped close, her butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Hickam will be on duty. I want to be with you, dance with you."

"Are you sure?" He leaned down slowly and kissed the apple of her cheek.

"Yes." For the first time, he finally directed a huge, genuine dimple-filled grin at her.

"Ok," she said, returning a smile.

"Good. We should go. Don't want to be late for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. Ma's making spaghetti."

"I was just going to have a sandwich. I mean, Abigail's going to Frank's so I was…"

"Spaghetti is so much better than a sandwich. Plus, I'm pretty sure we have blueberry cobbler left." He held out her shawl and waited for her to walk over.

"Ok, let's have spaghetti."

….

Charlotte noticed a change in Jack that night at dinner. He still watched Elizabeth, but she also caught a few secret smiles between the two of them across the dinner table.

In addition, when Jack said grace, he continued to hold Elizabeth's hand after he finished, rubbing her hand with his thumb, just for a moment.

"Ok, you two seem quite happy this evening," she told them.

"What's not to be happy about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, true, but something's different."

Jack took her hand again. "I asked Elizabeth to the dance."

"It's about time!"

"Ma," he laughed.

"Well, son, you took forever. Elizabeth is such a patient woman."

"Thank goodness," Jack said, squeezing her hand.

Jack helped Elizabeth with the dishes and then it was time to rock Lindy. "Want to sit with us on the porch?"

"It's your time with her, Jack. I don't want to mess that up."

"I'm asking you to come." He had bought a second rocker just for that purpose.

"Ok. I'll get some tea for us."

Jack headed into the bedroom, changed Lindy's diaper and put her in her nightgown. "Ready to rock, sweetheart?"

"Ya. Seep."

He grabbed a blanket to cover her and then headed out just as Elizabeth was sitting down with their tea.

"Tell, Libet, pease."

"You want a story?"

"Ya. Pot."

"She sure likes that story about the frog doesn't she?" Jack mentioned.

"Ya. Pot kiss Bet."

"What does she mean?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled and blushed. She looked even more lovely when she did that.

"I told her the story when you were in the clinic so she would sleep and not worry. She named the frog Spot."

"Ok. I'm interested. Tell, Libet," he teased.

"Spot lived in a big pond with lots of other frogs, but one frog..."

"Bet."

"Yes, buggy boo. Beth. Spot loved Beth with all his heart and he wanted to marry her."

Jack smiled. "He did, huh?"

She looked up and bit her lip, suddenly not wanting to continue the story. "You tell it, Jack."

"Spot wanted to marry Beth and have lots of babies but first, he wanted to court her properly."

Jack held his hand out, hoping she'd take it. She did. "She wanted that too," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack intertwined their fingers and kissed Lindy's head. "Spot was a little nervous but he was very glad she felt the same way."

"Pot kiss Bet," Lindy mumbled as she drifted off.

"Spot didn't have to be nervous. Beth loved Spot and would never hurt him," Elizabeth continued, meeting his gaze with her own.

"Spot loves Beth too."

"He does?" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "But he needs to go slow."

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Nice story, you two," Charlotte said as she picked Lindy up.

"Ma, you really need to stop eavesdropping."

"Goodnight, Jack, Elizabeth."

"Night, Ma."

Elizabeth blushed again and laughed. "Well, I'm relieved your mom isn't a gossip or the whole town would know by morning."

"Know what? That Spot loves Beth?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, that Spot loves Beth."

Elizabeth stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I should go."

Jack stood. "I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to, Jack. It's not that far."

"No, but I want to make sure you're safe."

"Is this about Fred? I haven't seen him around since you made him leave the bakery a few weeks ago."

"It's not just about him. I wouldn't want you to walk alone."

"Is Spot worried about Beth?" she teased.

"Yes and Beth needs to humor Spot and let him take care of her." He held out his hand for her to take and then led her to town.

Ten minutes later, they stepped into the dark bakery. "Thank you for inviting me over and for walking me back." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for wanting to take care of me."

He rested his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. "Pot kiss Bet?"

She giggled. "He better." Jack slowly leaned toward her and softly brushed her lips with his. The gentle kiss that he gave her took her breath away, as brief as it was. She felt loved by him. She felt cherished. She felt lucky that he was finally giving them a chance.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He kissed her once more and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dancing

The Dance

Jack waited nervously in the bakery's dining room for Elizabeth to join him. A real date. They were finally going to show the town that they belonged together. He was very ready.

She walked in the room and his heart nearly stopped. "Good evening," she greeted.

"Hi," he barely croaked out. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She walked up, took a chance, and kissed his cheek. "So do you."

"These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of daisies.

"They're lovely. Where's Lindy?"

"Katie is watching her but she will bring her by in an hour or so before bed so she can dance with me."

"You are a sweet man, Jack Thornton." She loved him more every day and it had a lot to do with how he was with Lindy. She was just in awe of his loving care toward her.

"Nah, not so sweet."

"Yes you are. What other man would dance in front of the whole town with his three year old? I have never met a sweeter man."

She placed the flowers in a jar of water and then rejoined him. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"Beth, I'm not the best dancer."

"That's ok. You don't need to be perfect."

"I mean, I've only ever danced with my mom and it's been years."

"You never danced with Rosemary? At your wedding?"

"No. She said she didn't think dancing was necessary."

"I disagree." She took his arm and they walked over to the school for the dance. "I think dancing is a good way to be close to the one you love."

He gazed down at her, wanting very much to be close.

When they arrived at the school, the music was playing and couples were already dancing. She could feel Jack's nervousness. "Jack, let's dance out here for a bit. Just to get a feel for it. "

"We don't have to. We can go in."

"I don't mind being with just you." She led him over to a quiet area outside the school. They were close enough to hear the music but far enough away to be away from the majority of the people.

She slipped her one hand into his and her other, she rested on his bicep. His free hand slipped around her back, coming to rest just above her waist as they started to sway.

The atmosphere created by the setting sun and soft lights from inside the building begged for him to kiss her again but they were still in public. So he just stared into her eyes and fell deeper.

"I love you, Beth."

It was the first time he'd said it without any reference to Spot. It made her very happy. "I love you too. And by the way, you are a good dancer. Not sure why you think you're not."

"I just know I'm probably not up to the standards that you're used to."

"What standards? Jack, I've been here two years and you're the only one I've thought of."

"It's obviously ok if you have thought…"

She reached up and put her fingers over his mouth. "Only you, Jack Thornton. Only you."

He removed her hand from his lips and kissed her gently as they started swaying again.

"Daddy!"

Jack and Elizabeth turned and smiled. "Hi, sweetie."

"Dance me?"

Elizabeth stepped back intending to watch the two of them together with Katie but Jack grabbed her hand. "Don't go far."

"I won't."

Jack took Lindy into his arms and then grabbed Elizabeth's hand, leading them inside the school.

At first, Jack just held his little girl as she rested her head on his shoulder, almost falling asleep with the motion, but halfway through, he motioned for Elizabeth to join them.

"Jack, I don't want to butt in."

"I want both my girls in my arms right now," he told her quietly.

She couldn't tell him no. That's right where she wanted to be.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Elizabeth wrapped her coat around herself, bundling up against the cold. Being in Virginia, it wasn't as cold as Boston in November but it was cold enough for a coat.

She grabbed her basket and left for her lunch with Jack. Everyday, she tried to go see him at lunch and then she went to his and Charlotte's house for dinner as well.

The last three months had been wonderful. The man didn't hesitate to show affection and she was more than ok with that. She appreciated his kindness to his mother, to his daughter, and to herself. He was exactly what she wanted.

She walked in the jail. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey." He stood up and walked over to kiss her hello. "That food smells good."

"It's just chicken sandwiches and cold potatoes."

"It still smells good."

"I made a green cake for Lindy's birthday. It has two frogs on it."

"She will love that. Pot and Bet?"

"Yep." She took the food out of the basket and set it on his desk.

"After lunch, let's go for a walk."

"Ok. It's cold though."

"It's not far. There's just something I want to show you."

Jack had found a house. It was three bedrooms and it had an indoor washroom with a bathtub. The kitchen was large and he thought Elizabeth would love cooking in it. The only issue was, it needed a new roof and it wasn't furnished so he needed to order some things.

As they walked up to the house, Elizabeth looked at him, a question in her eyes. He led her in the house and walked her into the kitchen. "What do you think, Beth?"

"It's nice. Why are we here?"

"It's mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes. I signed papers yesterday."

She turned and looked at it, wandering around. She noticed a fireplace in the living room with a mantle.

"Beth? Don't you like it?"

"Of course. It's big for you and Lindy. Is Charlotte moving here too?"

"No. It is big for two, but I hope that we will be three before too much longer. I just want to make sure that you'd be comfortable here. If not, we can change something. I thought the kitchen was a good size for your baking and I know you love to teach Lindy how to cook."

"It's wonderful, Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. How many bedrooms?"

"Three."

"Lets go see them." He led her down the hall to the rooms.

"This can be Lindy's. She will love the window."

Elizabeth imagined it. A cozy chair in the corner by her bed. She could see herself holding her and telling her stories.

Next he took her across the hall. "This is an extra bedroom."

"For all those tadpoles Pot wants to have?" He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her.

"Precisely."

"I want a boy," she told him. "He will have your eyes and mouth. He will be wonderful and sweet and kind just like you."

It would have been the perfect time to propose, in her opinion, but he didn't. He had made his future intentions clear but apparently it wasn't in his plan to blurt out a proposal.

Jack thought about proposing during their visit but he really wanted to do it at Christmas. They hadn't celebrated Christmas in a few years. He honestly hadn't wanted to. Now, his life had new meaning. He had found love. He loved a wonderful woman that also loved his daughter.

"Jack? You ok?"

"Of course. I was just daydreaming I guess."

"About?"

"Christmas."

"I love Christmas!"

"Do you miss seeing your family?"

"Yes. I do."

On their walk back to town, he decided to ask more questions. "I know you moved here for a change but I guess I'm not sure what that means."

"Well, as I told you, my family is wealthy and my father was putting a lot of pressure on me to marry. At my age, in society…let's just say the family would be looked down on if I didn't."

"Are you serious? You're twenty three!"

"I know. I dated young men in the circle we were associated with but I never wanted to marry any of them."

"Not one?"

"Not until about six months before I moved here."

He saw her demeanor change. She went from serious to hurt very quickly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

They stepped into the jail and he took her to sit at his desk. "Elizabeth, I won't judge you or anything but I think that these are the types of things that we should talk about. We are courting and hopefully…"

"Jack, he hurt me. Not physically but…it isn't something I want to think about. It's in the past. Just like Rosemary is in your past." He'd give her that one. He didn't want to talk about Rosie either, but Elizabeth knew about her. "Jack, is it going to make you love me less if I don't tell you?"

"You know it won't. I just feel like a marriage shouldn't have secrets."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll see you for dinner?"

He nodded and watched her walk out. Then he got up and decided to get a jump on her second Christmas present. He had five weeks to accomplish it.

….

Jack ordered the supplies for his new roof, asking Jesse and Bill to assist him in fixing it because he was not the handiest of men. Thankfully they agreed.

"Nice house, Jack."

"Thanks, Jess."

"Does Elizabeth know about it?"

"Yeah. I showed her yesterday."

"Propose yet?"

"Nosey, Jess? You're as bad as Florence."

"Low blow, man. I'm only asking because I care...and because Clara will want to know." Jack chuckled.

"No, I haven't proposed but I have a plan."

After a few hours of work, Jack climbed off the roof. "Thanks for helping guys. I need to get home. It's Lindy's birthday. You coming, Bill?"

"Yep, I'll be there for dessert."

"Ok, see you then."

As Jesse and Bill continued to work on Jack's roof, Jesse looked at Bill. "You proposed yet?"

"To who?"

"Bill, it's not a secret you've been courting Charlotte."

"People my age don't court." Jesse looked at him and waited. "Ok, fine. We do. I'm not discussing it with you though."

….

"Daddy! I fwee!" Lindy told him as she greeted him at the door.

"I know! My big Lindy girl."

"Love Daddy!" She kissed him and then squirmed. "Fog cake!" Lindy hopped back to the kitchen.

Jack wandered in and watched the women he loved making a special dinner for his daughter. How did he get so incredibly lucky? He walked over and kissed his mom's cheek and then moved to Elizabeth. "Hi, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear.

His endearment gave her goosebumps, not to mention his close proximity. "Hi."

"Thank you both for doing this for Lindy."

"Jack, we love her. Of course we are going to do it." Elizabeth kissed his lips and smiled. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Daddy kiss Bet!" Lindy grinned at them. She had started calling her Bet when Jack started calling her Beth.

Jack tickled her quickly, wanting a giggle. Then he kissed Lindy. "Love you, my three year old daughter."

…..

Because it was too cold to rock her on the porch, Jack rocked her in the living room by the fireplace. Elizabeth sat on the couch and read, joining in if either asked a question.

"Bet, tell tory?"

"You want a story?"

"Yep."

"Let's see, where did we leave off?"

"Bet babies."

"That's right. Beth had lots and lots of baby tadpoles, making Spot very happy. Beth was happy to be a Mama too. She told them stories every night and sang them to sleep."

"Sing me, Bet!"

"Ok, but you need to be quiet now. Time for sleep."

As soon as Elizabeth started singing Amazing Grace, he was taken back to when he was in the clinic, unable to open his eyes and the heavenly voice that he had heard. It had helped him relax enough to sleep and he knew that if he ever heard it again, it would come back to his mind.

He watched her sing and fell head over heels in love again. She was an angel and she was his. He then stared back down at Lindy who was dozing finally. She was going to have a Mama again. One that loved her enough to never leave. They were both so fortunate to have Elizabeth in their lives.

Once she finished, Jack smiled. "It was you."

"What was?"

"In the clinic. I heard you sing that song. I was in so much pain and I couldn't relax. Your voice is amazing, Beth. It helped me sleep and apparently you have the same effect on our daughter here."

She looked at him, figuring he couldn't possibly know what his words had meant to her. Calling Lindy "our daughter" meant the world.

"What?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"You said, "our daughter.""

"I did. I meant that. You have been more of a mother than anyone else, Beth, and she loves you."

"I want to be her mother," she whispered. She hoped he hadn't heard that because she didn't want him to feel pressured but on the other hand, she wanted him to know where she stood.

He stood up and moved to the couch, slipping his free arm around her and kissing her temple. "I heard you and trust me, one day soon it will be time."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

…..

Her first Christmas present came on the stage with her second Christmas present a week before the holiday. Jack met the stage, hoping the ring was on it. He'd met the stage every week hoping and was always disappointed.

"I believe you were waiting for this, Sheriff," Ned told him as he passed out the packages.

"Yes! Thank you, Ned. Finally."

He looked up from the package and saw a well dressed man and woman along with a younger woman with red hair. He knew Julie, Elizabeth's sister, had red hair and he could see Elizabeth in the face of the older woman.

"Welcome to Thorntonville," he greeted, offering his hand to the gentleman.

"I'm Jack Thornton."

The young woman squealed and grabbed his hand. "Jack! I'm Julie, Beth's sister. Oh! You are just as handsome as she described."

"She wrote to you about me?"

"Of course! Now where is my dear sister?"

"She's in the bakery." Julie turned and hurried to where Jack pointed, leaving Jack alone with two very stern looking people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. I'm happy you're here."

"Well, I'd like to see Beth, if you don't mind," William told him.

"Of course, but I was hoping we, the three of us, could talk for a bit."

"I'd like to see Elizabeth, Sheriff." William touched Grace's back and guided her down the street toward where Julie had gone.

Jack watched them walk away, suddenly unsure of his decision to ask them to visit for the holiday. He had hoped to talk with them and ask for their blessing to marry Elizabeth. At this point, he was pretty sure they wouldn't give it.

…

When Jack walked in, he heard a stern Elizabeth speaking with her parents. He felt that she might want his support, but he also didn't think her parents would want him to intrude. He didn't know what to do, so he sat at a table across the room from them.

"Father, you don't know him! He's wonderful. He's brave and strong and he loves me."

"I'd like you to come home to Boston, Beth. This town has nothing to offer you."

"I appreciate that you're worried, Father, but I have no intention of leaving this town. I love Jack and I have friends here. This is my home now."

As much as Jack trusted Elizabeth to not leave him, he could tell Mr. Thatcher was used to getting his way. He also had no doubt that he could be persuasive.

Jack only hoped he could be just as convincing when it came down to preserving his and Lindy's future.


	9. Chapter 9 - Acceptance

Jack decided to go over to the table after a few moments of listening to Elizabeth and her parents. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jack," she said, a worried look on her face. "I'm glad you're here." He grabbed another chair and sat next to her, folding his hands in his lap.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Will you all come to my home for dinner tonight?" he asked, his eyes moving from William to Grace.

"I don't see a need, Sheriff. We don't plan on staying here long. In fact, as soon as we find the hotel, we will purchase our tickets for our trip home."

"Father, you came all this way. Please spend Christmas with me. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Daddy!" All at the table turned as Lindy ran over to Jack.

"Hi, sweetheart." He picked her up, very aware that the Thatcher's were now watching him closely. She kissed his cheeks repeatedly and then gently kissed his nose.

"Mother, Father, Julie, this is Jack's daughter, Lindy."

Elizabeth saw her father's expression soften as he watched the little beauty snuggling with Jack. What perfect timing she had.

"Bet! Hold pease."

Elizabeth held her arms out and took her from Jack. "Guess what, Lindy?"

"What?"

"This is my sister Julie."

"Hi," she said in a tiny voice.

"Hi, cutie pie. How old are you?"

"Fwee! I Fwee!"

"Three? Wow, what a big girl you are." Julie smiled at Elizabeth. "Goodness she's adorable."

"She is." She turned Lindy toward her parents. "Buggy boo, this is my Mama and my Daddy. Can you say hi?"

Suddenly she became shy, laying her head on Elizabeth's chest, her eyes watching them.

Grace spoke for the first time in a half hour. "Hi, sweetie. It's nice to meet you." She rubbed her back gently and was rewarded with a smile.

….

William was insistent that they not go to Jack's for dinner. So, Elizabeth broke the news that they would not be staying in a hotel but in the room next to hers above the bakery. Julie would share with Elizabeth.

Jack and Lindy said goodbye to her and then Elizabeth made them dinner.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mother."

"You didn't tell us about that precious little girl."

"No, I suppose not."

"She's beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled as she chopped vegetables. "She is."

"You're planning to be her mother one day," Grace stated, not asking.

"Yes, I am. I love her with all of my heart," she admitted, her voice cracking.

"And her father?"

"He's amazing. I need him, Mother. I can't imagine being without him and I need you and Father to give him a chance. He's a good man."

"Dear, your father….you know how he is. He's stubborn but he is only trying to protect you girls. He just wants you to live full, happy lives."

"I've never been happier, Mother."

"It took a lot of convincing for your father to agree to the Sheriff's request to come here."

"Wait, what? Jack asked you to come here?"

"Yes, dear. He wrote to us, explaining that you two had an understanding and that he wanted to meet us but, more than that, he wanted you to be with your family for the holidays because he knew you missed us. It was very sweet."

"He's very sweet, Mother. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful man, but I'm really grateful."

….

The next day, Elizabeth walked to the jail, but only found a note stating he was at the new house, so she headed there. She was surprised to find, Jack, Bill, Jesse, and Hickam inside painting and finishing cabinets.

"Jack?" she called over the hammering.

Jack turned. "Hey, what are you up to?" He walked over and kissed her. "Is it time for lunch already?"

"No." She took his fingers and led him outside. As soon as no one could see, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

"Sweetheart, I'm not complaining, but what did I do to deserve that? I want to make sure I do it everyday, from now on."

She kissed him once more and smiled. "I heard about your letter and I wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful, sweet man. I love you very much, Jack Thornton."

He shrugged and looked down. "I knew you missed them. I only wish your father would give me a chance to speak with him."

"I think he knows what you want to talk about and it makes him nervous. Honestly, this life isn't what I grew up with and it's not what he wants for me."

"Is it what you want? That's the important part."

She saw his worry return. Why did Rosie have to hurt him so badly? "Yes, Jack. This is what I want. I'm not leaving you." She watched him relax just a bit. "Almost done with your house?"

"Our house, and yes. Should finish up today, I hope. Let's go see if you like it."

He took them into the larger of the bedrooms, which now had a few coats of blue paint on its walls. "What do you think of the color, sweetheart?"

"It's nice, Jack."

"Do you want a different color?"

"No. This is good."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you so worried?"

"I just want you to be comfortable and want to live here for a long time." Rosie had always complained about their house they had lived in. She always wanted something different and he couldn't always afford to give her what she wanted.

"Just being here with you and Lindy will be perfect. Knowing that you did this for us will be perfect." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "I think we should go get my parents. I want them to see how hard you've worked."

"Your father won't speak with me. What makes you think he will come here?"

"I will ask him and maybe I'll take Lindy with me. I can see him soften up when she's around." She winked, kissed him, and then left the room.

Jack sighed. At first, he thought nothing could soften the stern man he met the day before. Then, he remembered his daughter had wonderful, magical powers that very few people could resist. She might be just the one to convince William Thatcher to give him a chance.

….

A few hours later, Elizabeth and her family, including William, and his mom and Lindy walked in.

Charlotte looked around. "Oh, Jack. This is wonderful."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Thanks, Ma. I think it will be a good house."

William watched everything, Jack being loving toward his mother, then Lindy apparently loving her father very much. It spoke well of him as a man. If he treated his mother and daughter well, he would treat everyone with that respect and love. That made him feel a bit better about Elizabeth showing interest in him.

"Mr. Thatcher?" Jack walked up to him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Mr. Thornton."

"Please, call me Jack." William nodded. "May I talk with you?"

"Very well." Jack headed outside on the porch and sat on the porch swing, hoping William would join him. However, the man stepped over to the porch railing and looked out over the frosty meadow next to their house. "This is a beautiful area."

"It is," Jack agreed.

"And the house. Beth said you fixed it up?"

"It just needed a new roof and some paint and things. Nothing huge. It's a relatively new house. The family that owned it before had to move unexpectedly."

"Jack, it isn't that I don't like you. I don't really know you and I guess that is what worries me."

"You can ask me anything. I am an open book." He knew that stating that meant that he had to be willing to disclose about Rosie, which he was sure would be the first question.

"Where's your wife?"

"My ex-wife, Rosie, is in New York. She decided she didn't want to be a wife or a mother."

"She left you?"

"Yes. About two years ago."

"Why would she do that?"

"She told me that she isn't wife material or mother material. I wish she had told me that before we married but I can't change the past. Honestly, I can't regret marrying her though because I wouldn't have Lindy."

"I can see how much you love your daughter. It must be difficult to raise her by yourself."

"Yes, however, my mom agreed to help raise her, knowing she would benefit from having a woman in her life. I'm so grateful for that blessing."

"And Beth?"

"She was not what I was expecting. I didn't want to fall for anyone, Mr. Thatcher. I was living my life in the past, dwelling on what Rosie did but I wasn't happy. Beth saved me. She was patient and she was my friend and that was what I needed."

"And then?"

"I love her, sir. She makes me happy, finally. Lindy loves her and she needs a Mama and I need a wife, as much as I tried to deny it." Jack stood and walked over to him. "I want to marry her but I don't want to do it without your blessing. It would be very important to her and because of that, it's important to me."

"In Boston, women tend to marry young, around eighteen or so."

"Beth mentioned that. Girls get married early here too."

"Typically, women marry people in their same social circle. Beth however, didn't show any interest in doing that. I worried about her for a while. I still worry."

"Sir, I don't pretend to understand why things are the way they are there, but isn't happiness more important than appearances? Doesn't it matter what she wants?"

"Happiness is relative."

"Father?" Elizabeth walked out to the porch, having overheard part of the conversation.

"Beth." William watched his daughter walk over and hold Jack's hand, staring up at him as if he meant the world.

"Father, I love this man with all of my heart. I know that he wants your blessing, and so do I, but even without it, I will marry him and I will be that sweet little girl's mother. I need them very much."

Jack kissed her forehead and smiled back at her. "I need you too. We need you."

William wasn't one hundred percent convinced that it was what was best for Elizabeth and he didn't like that she lived all the way in Virginia, but he could see the love between the two of them. He could feel it, if he was honest.

….

That evening, William sat awake in the kitchen of the bakery. He had given them his blessing and now he felt the enormity of losing his daughter. He had been closest to her, more than Julie and Viola. She had always been his little Bethie and he loved spending evenings with her, rocking her to sleep in her room, telling her stories. Now, she was going to be a wife and a mother, rocking her own children to sleep.

It made him a little less worried that Jack was a responsible man, that he was providing a nice home, though somewhat small, that he loved his mother and daughter which in turn meant Beth would be loved.

"Father?" Elizabeth walked down the stairs, Lindy in her arms. The little one had wanted to stay with "Bet" so of course, Beth said yes.

"Beth."

"Can't sleep?"

"I suppose not. Is Lindy having trouble too?"

"Yes. I need to rock her, so I was coming down here to the parlor."

"You loved to be rocked at her age."

"Did I?"

"Yes, every night you would ask me."

Elizabeth sat down in the chair by the stove and covered Lindy with a blanket. "Sing, Bet?"

"Honey, it's late. You need to sleep now." She ran her fingers gently through Lindy's blonde curls. "I love you, buggy boo."

"Love, Bet." Lindy turned and looked at William. "Hold pease?"

"You want him to hold you?"

"Ya. Wock."

"You don't have to, Father. If it makes you uncomfortable."

He stood and gently picked her up. "Hi, dear one. Time to sleep."

"Bet Daddy," Lindy said, patting his chest.

"I am Beth's Daddy, but why don't you call me Papa?"

Elizabeth immediately teared up, feeling finally that he had accepted Jack and Lindy.

"Papa? Sing pease?"

"Oh, Papa doesn't sing. But if you'll promise to close your eyes, I'll tell you a story," he told her, a new light in his eyes.

"Tell." Lindy obediently shut her eyes and fell asleep to her Papa's story about three little princesses.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mama Bet

William wandered around the Mercantile looking for a gift for his soon to be granddaughter. He wished he had known about her beforehand so he could have bought her an appropriate gift in Boston.

"Sir, can I help you find something? My name is Katie."

"I'm looking for a gift for my…for a little girl. I'm afraid I'm not sure what she would like."

"How old is she?"

He smiled as he remembered her proudly telling Julie, "I fwee!" "She's three."

"Oh, is it for Lindy?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Well, I have seen her eyeing this stuffed frog whenever Elizabeth or Charlotte bring her in here." She handed him a stuffed, dark green toad with big yellow eyes.

"A frog?" He didn't understand why she would want a frog, of all things.

"Yes, sir. She loves frogs. Apparently Elizabeth tells her a story every night about a frog named Spot."

"Spot it is," he said, handing her the creature. He saw a soft crocheted blanket, in light green, that looked good for the little girl. "This blanket. It looks homemade."

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Riley makes blankets to sell here. She must crochet every day because she brings us two new blankets every week. They're beautiful, don't you think?"

"Indeed. I'll take this blanket and the frog. Would you wrap them for me?"

"Of course."

….

Elizabeth kept Jack company as he did Mrs. Riley's chores. "He rocked her, honey. Rocked her and told her a story. I've never seen him like that."

"That's great. Lindy is just the one to capture his heart."

"She definitely captured mine the moment I met her. So did her father." He set the shovel against the wall of the barn and walked over to her.

"I did?" He kissed her gently, lingering a bit.

"Mmhm. I had to be really patient though. You didn't seem to notice me."

"I noticed. How could I not?" He smiled, lifting his hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "You were so beautiful, but I was hurting and I wasn't ready."

"I know." She kissed his cheek and then grabbed his hand. "After we are done here, can we walk? I want to talk to you."

"Sure. Something bothering you?"

"We'll just talk and see what you think."

He watched her walk back to Mrs. Riley's house, wondering what was on her mind.

He found out a short while later as they walked slowly to his mother's house. He slipped his arm around her, gracing her temple with his lips. "Beth, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think that I should tell you about Billy Hamilton."

"Ok, is he the one that you wanted to marry?"

"Kind of. Basically, I met him at my father's office. He hired him without doing a background check. That turned out to be a mistake."

Jack listened as she told about getting fooled by the man. He had charmed her into thinking he really cared.

"I thought he loved me, Jack. We talked about everything and I thought…" She shook her head, mostly at herself. "It turned out, he only wanted to use me to get to my family money."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry that happened to you." He held her for a moment. "Thank you for telling me."

"I felt so embarrassed for so long. I believed everything he told me. We made plans for the future. A future that didn't exist."

Jack touched her cheek. "Beth, our future is set. We have a home and we have your father's blessing. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you or making you Lindy's mama."

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled the little bag out. He opened it and held it out. An emerald set on a gold ring. "Its beautiful," she whispered,

covering her mouth, thoroughly surprised he was doing it right then.

"I love you, Elizabeth. You pulled me out of a dark time. You loved Lindy and you make us both so happy and I'm so very grateful for that. Will you marry me, sweetheart?"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. She watched him slip it on her finger and then pressed her lips to his, pulling him close.

"I love you too."

….

That evening, Jack took Lindy and Elizabeth to the new house for dinner. When they walked in, he immediately made a fire in the fireplace while she put blankets on the floor and set out their food from the picnic basket.

"Nic-nic," Lindy said as she hopped around the empty room.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know what a picnic is," Jack said chuckling at his daughter.

"Doesn't matter. She's just seeing it as something fun." She handed Jack a plate of fried chicken and cold potatoes. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks. Lindy, time to eat."

Lindy hopped obediently over to the blankets and sat down. "Pway?" Jack nodded and held his hands out for his girls to take. "I pway."

Jack smiled and nodded at her to begin. "Tanks food and fogs." Elizabeth bit her lip at Lindy's innocence. "Tanks Daddy and Bet. And Papa! Men."

"Good job, buggy boo." It was amazing how much her heart filled with love for the little girl. "Do you want potatoes?"

"Ya! Tatoes yummy."

"Yes they are." She gave her a fork and set her plate on the blanket. "Here you go."

"Tanks, Bet."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "So, any idea when our furniture might arrive?"

"I'm expecting it next week. Hopefully the weather will hold."

Elizabeth thought about when they would get married. She would love to have it outdoors but it was too cold and she didn't want to wait until summer. "Jack, when should we get married?"

"As soon as possible," he blurted.

"I don't want to wait either. Do you think if we did it in like February, Tom could come? I'm going to ask Viola and Lionel."

"I can ask."

"Pitty," Lindy said, touching Elizabeth's ring as she moved to her lap. "Geen."

"Yes, it is green. Daddy gave it to me." Elizabeth gazed at him and smiled.

"Geen fog."

"Yep, green like a frog, or maybe Daddy's eyes?" Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him.

"Ya, Daddy eye."

"Lindy, you know what this ring means?" Jack asked her, as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"No."

"That Beth is going to be your Mama."

"Bet Mama?" Lindy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. How does that sound?"

"Love Bet." She stood and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck. "Mama Bet." The thought of it, the wonderful prospect of being her mother, brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart. So much."

…

"Geen woom!" Lindy told her pointing at her room that Jack had painted. "Daddy make."

"Yay! I'm so glad Daddy did that for you."

"Seep?"

"You can't sleep here yet."

"Why?"

"Look, your bed isn't here."

"At Nanna's."

"Yep, but soon we will all live here."

"Mama Bet too?"

"Yep, I'll be here too."

"Kay."

Lindy took her finger and led her out of the bedroom. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, love." He was in the bedroom that would soon be his and Elizabeth's.

"What are you doing, honey?" He was staring out the window into the darkness.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Us and getting married."

"How about February 1st?"

"Sure."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's only like five weeks, Jack."

"It seems long." He winked at her and then kissed her slowly, pulling her as close as he could, forgetting about the three year old in the room.

"Daddy kiss Mama!" Lindy said with a giggle.

Jack pulled back and laughed. "And that is why we are going out of town for our honeymoon."

"We are? Where?"

"Somewhere close and romantic."

"Mmm. I like romantic and close," she said as she kissed him back.

…..

The next morning, Elizabeth, Julie, and their parents walked over to Charlotte's house for Christmas breakfast.

Elizabeth had made a sausage and egg casserole and William had his arms full of gifts.

"Father, you didn't need to buy Lindy any gifts."

"Of course I did. She's going to be my first granddaughter."

"Well, it's very sweet of you and I'm sure whatever they are, she'll love them."

"I hope so."

When they arrived, Elizabeth walked in the door. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Mama here! Mama here!" Lindy yelled, hopping around the room. "Papa here! Gamma here!"

Elizabeth smiled, put her dish on the counter, and went to pick up Lindy. "Hi, buggy boo. Good morning."

"Hi, Mama. Eat?"

They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast and then opened gifts.

All present would always remember the reaction that Lindy had when she opened her gifts.

"Lindy, Papa has something for you." Elizabeth pointed at William. Lindy walked over and looked at him.

"Papa?"

"Hi, dear one. Want to see what's in the box?"

She nodded and sat down to look. "Need hep," she told him. William smiled and got down on the floor next to her. He helped her open the box. "Fog! Look Mama, fog!" She jumped up and showed Elizabeth.

"I see. What do you tell Papa?"

She turned and threw her arms around William's neck. "Tanks, Papa."

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, dear one." William sat her on his lap and gave her the blanket next and then a baby doll. Finally Grace gave her a picture book that used to be Elizabeth's when she was a child.

"Lots pwesents. Wow."

…..

That evening, Charlotte stirred the gravy for their meal as everyone decided to stay for dinner as well.

"Mrs. Thornton?"

Charlotte turned. "Oh, just call me Charlotte. May I call you Grace?"

"Yes, of course."

"Would you like to help?" She could sense Grace wanted to talk but she seemed a quiet woman, yet strong.

"Sure."

"You know, I feel grateful for Beth, Grace."

"Grateful?"

"Yes. She is one of the sweetest people I've met and a good friend, but she has helped Jack pull through a rough time in his life. He lost his happiness for a good while and Lindy…Lindy fell in love with Beth before Jack. She saved them, in my opinion."

"Well, they had you."

"Yes, and a mother and grandmother are good to have around but Beth had provided something I can't give them."

"What's that?"

"She loves Lindy with all of her heart and Lindy needed someone who loved her enough to never want to leave. Jack too. He needed that assurance that he was worth loving again. I could tell him, but they needed someone to show them. Beth did that."

"Honestly, I've never seen my daughter happier. I'm grateful to Jack too."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Feeling

Bill and Charlotte sat on the couch after everyone left or went to sleep. Bill wanted to talk to Charlotte about their future but he didn't want to make assumptions. He had loved her once when they were fifteen and she loved someone else. Then they both married others and lost them. Now, as they courted each other, both of them past middle age, he felt content. She still filled his heart and he loved her dearly.

"Bill?"

"Yeah."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes." He took her hand and held it between both of his. "I guess I want to know how you feel. About us and this, what we're doing here."

"Are you having doubts, Bill?"

"No, no doubts. I just want to know how you feel."

"I feel happy and content. How do you feel?"

"I proposed to you once a very long time ago and you turned me down and I understand why. What if I asked again at some point?"

"Honestly, I never wanted to marry anyone but Tom. I just never thought I'd feel the same way again."

"Oh, ok." He moved his hands away and stared at the fire. "I guess I better go."

"No, Bill. Don't misunderstand me. I loved Tom with every piece of my heart. He gave me two sons and they have always been enough for me. Then Lindy came and she's wonderful and now Beth and you." She took his hand and held it this time. "Bill I don't want to lose you. I can feel myself falling for you."

He turned and looked into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you, Charlotte. I loved my wife but you were always in my heart."

She smiled and then hugged him. Yes, she was falling for his blue eyes that seemed to reach into her soul. For his sometimes gruff exterior which she knew was covering up his gentle, loving heart. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "You're a good man, Bill Avery. Thank you for loving me."

"Nanna?" Lindy came over and climbed up onto Charlotte's lap.

"Why aren't you in bed, sweetie?"

"Where Mama?"

"She is at her house."

"Where Daddy?"

"He should be back soon. He just walked her home."

"Why?"

"To keep her safe."

"Why?"

"Because he loves her. That's what people do for the people they love."

"Oh. Why?" Bill chuckled at her questions.

"Shush now, Lindy. Time for sleep."

"I stay here?"

"Only if you close your eyes."

"Tell Pot and Bet tory?"

"Lindy it's late."

"Want Mama." Lindy pouted but closed her eyes.

Jack walked in right then. "Hey, Ma. Sorry I'm late."

"Daddy! Tory pease!" Lindy ran over to him and raised her arms. "Want Mama."

He took her into his room and sat down in the rocker. "Lindy, please close your eyes."

"Mama safe?"

"Yes, Mama is safe."

"Want Mama."

"We will see her tomorrow."

"Pease, want Mama." He saw tears in her eyes. It broke his heart because his little girl rarely cried. She was so happy.

"Honey, it's late." He lifted her up and placed her gently against his chest, hoping rocking and rubbing her back would help her relax.

As he rocked she whimpered and then cried loudly asking for Mama yet again.

He supposed he could take her to the bakery and hope Elizabeth was awake. He stood and took her into the living room and dressed her in her coat and boots.

"Where you headed?" Bill wondered as he walked in.

"I'm taking Lindy to see Elizabeth. I don't know why she's so upset but she won't sleep and I figure Elizabeth won't mind."

"I can take her if you want."

"That's ok, I'll go. Thank you, Bill."

Jack walked with Lindy to town. When he reached the bakery, he didn't see any lights on. He tried the door and thankfully it was open, even though he would have to talk to Abigail and Elizabeth about it.

"Mama," Lindy whimpered.

"Shhh, baby. I think she's sleeping."

Jack sat by the stove in the corner and started to rock. Once again, she repeated that she wanted Mama. "Lindy, can you tell me why you're upset?" He knew that asking a three year old to explain something was futile, but he didn't understand what could have made her so unhappy.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs. "Jack?"

"Mama!" Lindy wiggled off Jack's lap and ran to Elizabeth.

"Hi, buggy boo. Why are you here? You should be in bed."

"Want you." Lindy snuggled into the warmth of Elizabeth's chest and closed her eyes.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "She has been so upset. She wouldn't go to sleep."

"Why was she upset?"

"I don't know. She just kept saying, "Want Mama"."

"Well, she can stay here, if you're ok with that."

"Of course, she should be with you but I don't want her to think she can just start crying and get whatever she wants."

"I will just have to make sure that when I leave at night, I make sure she knows she needs to stay with you and that I love her. She should be just fine."

They both looked down at their little girl, tear stains on her cheeks but sound asleep. Jack kissed her temple and then kissed Elizabeth. "You know, we could solve this whole problem very easily."

"How's that?"

"We could get married soon. Like tomorrow."

"Jack, our families…"

"Are still here, except for Tom and Viola."

"I would like them here with us too. I have another idea as far as her though."

"Go ahead."

"We could move Lindy and me into the new house. She would be in her new green room and I would be close by."

"What about me? I would rather we all be together."

Elizabeth would rather he be with them too but she wanted all their family there for the wedding. "Its late now. Let's talk more about it tomorrow, ok?" He leaned down and kissed her once more. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Beth. Lock the door behind me, please."

…..

Jack walked off the porch unaware that someone had been watching from nearby. That same someone had been watching for quite awhile. Watching as his Beth seemed to fall for Sheriff Thornton. Watching as she went to his house every night and ate dinner and kissed him goodbye. Watching as the child started calling her Mama. That needed to stop. She didn't belong with them.

Fred watched as the light went out upstairs above the bakery. Somehow, he had to get the sheriff out of the way so he could finally be with Beth. He would be with her if it was the last thing he did.

…..

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with a smile. Lindy was snuggled up against her, her blonde curls a mess. "Love you, baby girl."

Lindy took a deep breath and sighed. Then her eyes opened. "Hi, Mama. Go potty?"

"Ok, let's go." She knew that it would be urgent for her so she picked her up and wrapped a blanket around her before heading downstairs and out to the outhouse.

"Mama, cold!"

"I know. We just need to hurry." It was a quick trip outside and back in to wash their hands. Elizabeth sat back down on her bed and wrapped them both in a blanket to warm up.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Love."

"I love you too." She ran her fingers gently through her curls. "Lindy? Why did you cry last night?"

"Want you."

"I know but right now, your need to stay with Daddy at night."

"No," she whimpered. "Tay Mama."

"Well, tonight I'm going to tuck you in at Nanna's house. You need to stay there though."

"No! Want Mama! Pease?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Tay Mama."

Elizabeth wanted to talk to Jack. They needed to come up with a solution that worked for all three of them.

Elizabeth snuggled her closer. "We need to talk to Daddy."

Elizabeth jerked as she saw a shadow move past her window. She stood up and peeked out the window but nothing was there. She took a few deep breaths and then checked the locks on her window.

As the day went on, Lindy stayed glued to her side. Elizabeth had a strange feeling that someone was watching her but she never actually saw anyone.

"Beth, honey, you ok?" William asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Father." She gave him a smile.

"Beth." His tone suggested that he didn't believe her. She didn't believe herself.

She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Lindy ran right alongside her. "Buggy boo? Can you go sit with Nanna Grace while I talk to Papa?"

"No, tay Mama." She buried her face in her leg and held on to her skirt.

Elizabeth sighed and covered Lindy's ear with her hand.

"I think someone's watching me," she whispered.

"What?!"

"Shh. I don't want her upset, Father. I thought I saw someone outside my window this morning and when I went to look, no one was there. Now, I keep getting this feeling. I'm scared."

"What does Jack say?"

"I haven't told him."

"Elizabeth." He used her given name and the fatherly tone was back.

"I don't want to worry him. I mean, what if it's nothing?"

"What if it's not? Sweetie, it's his job to protect you. Not just as Sheriff but as your fiancé. He can't do that if he doesn't know."

"I know. He should be coming to get Lindy soon. I will talk to him then."

She didn't get a chance though because they had to fight once again with Lindy to get her to leave Elizabeth, even for five minutes.

"Jack, we really need to talk, but maybe we will have to wait until after she falls asleep tonight."

"Will you come for dinner?"

"Yes, I will be there."

…..

Later, when it came time for them to leave to walk to Charlotte's house, Elizabeth bundled them both up in coats and boots.

"I'm going to walk you over, Beth."

"Thank you, Father, but it's only a short distance. We will be fine."

"I'm aware of how close it is, but I am not letting you go out there alone."

William put his own coat and boots on and then picked up Lindy. "Come on, dear one. Let's go home."

"Want Mama!" She reached for Elizabeth but William held on tight.

"I am going to carry you, ok? Mama is tired."

Lindy kept her eye on Elizabeth as they started walking. "I wish I knew why she was so clingy," Elizabeth mentioned. "I asked her but she can't explain it to me."

"Maybe she is just realizing that she wants to be with you and Jack, together."

"Maybe." As they walked through the little bit of woods between town and Charlotte's, Elizabeth started feeling like they were being watched again. She moved her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Beth?"

"We need to walk faster."

William looked around to see if he could see anyone. The next thing he knew, he felt a searing pain in his head and he heard a scream, then nothing.

Elizabeth reached for Lindy as her father fell to the ground. "Papa!" Lindy screamed, tears rolling down her face as Elizabeth tried to console her.

"Hello again, Elizabeth. And you, little girl. It's good to see you again."

Elizabeth pulled Lindy closer, shielding her from the crazy, violent man that stood over them. "No No bad!" Lindy yelled.

Now Elizabeth understood why Lindy had been so clingy. She must have seen him the day before at some point. "Shhh…buggy boo," she whispered as she tried to quiet her. "What do you want, Fred?"

"You. I want you and now, I can have you," he growled.

"No, you can't. I am engaged to be married."

"Makes no difference to me."

"It does to me."

…

An hour later, Jack was getting worried. Elizabeth and Lindy were supposed to be there by then. At first he had thought that maybe they had had late customers and she wasn't able to close on time. Then it got later and darker outside and still no sign. "Ma, I'm going to look for them."

"Ok, please be careful." She walked up and hugged him. "I know you will be, but please."

"I love you, Ma."

When he opened the door, he gasped. William stood, or rather leaned, against the door frame, his head bleeding profusely. "William! Ma, help!"

They got him inside after a few moments and Charlotte tended to his wound the best she could.

"William? Where's Elizabeth and my daughter?"

"He took them," he moaned. "He took my baby girl!"

"Who?!"

"Fred. I heard her say Fred." Jack jumped up and ran out of the house. If Fred hurt one hair on his girls head, he would never see the light of day again.


	12. Chapter 12 - Search and Rescue

Jack walked the part of the woods Elizabeth, Lindy, and William would have used to get to the house. He used his lantern to carefully check for footprints. He saw two larger sets of prints, one slightly smaller that he assumed was Elizabeth's but no tiny footprints. He thought Elizabeth must be carrying Lindy. Then he saw blood which was more than likely from William's head wound and a broken bottle lying on the ground that he gathered was Fred's weapon of choice.

He started following the footprints that headed off in the opposite direction of his home but then lost them. The ground was damp and muddy and covered with leaves that had been under snow. He used his logic to keep going the direction he was headed, hoping to see some sign that they were ok.

He did find a sock, small and pink, that he knew was Lindy's. It had a hole in it and Elizabeth had promised to patch it and had stuck it in her coat pocket. He kept looking carefully and a few thousand feet ahead he saw a piece of cloth on the ground. It was a handkerchief that was embroidered with daises. She was leaving him a trail.

"I love you, Beth. Keep those clues coming, sweetheart."

She left him a hairpin which he almost missed because it blended in well with the ground and a piece of yarn, as well, and then the clues stopped. "Come on, baby. Give me another one."

He searched for a few hours and found nothing else. So he found his way back to town, woke up Jesse, Bill, and Hickam and they all went to search.

"Do any of you have any idea where he lives?"

"Fred? No. He's a loner if you've ever met one," Bill said. "I'm sure they couldn't have gotten two far without horses."

"I searched, Bill. I walked for hours. She left me clues but then they stopped."

"Jack, we will find them. I promise. I never got the impression that Fred was violent."

"He hit William over the head with a bottle. He's violent."

"He was desperate. I don't believe he would hurt Beth and Lindy."

"I am not taking any chances. We have to look harder." Jack rode off in the direction he knew they had been headed when the clues stopped.

…..

Back at Charlotte's house….

"William, you need to rest, sir," Carson told him after stitching his wound.

"I need to find her. I can't lose my daughter."

"Jack is out there and I am sure that he has others helping him look. You can't be of much assistance right now."

"Do you have a daughter, doctor?"

"No, sir."

"Then you don't understand. She is my world. I need her to be safe. I failed in keeping her safe when I was walking her here and now she's gone, as is my granddaughter." William stood, swaying a bit, weak from blood loss. "I am going to find her."

Charlotte stood next to Carson and watched the man walk slowly to the door and then stop, his shoulders shaking.

"William, I will go help Jack find them. I love them too," Charlotte told him. "Doc, will you stay here with him?"

"William?" Grace walked in and gasped at seeing her husband. "Did he find them?"

"No." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I need to help find her, Gracie. I can't lose her."

"Will, let Jack do his job. Trust him. Let's pray."

Charlotte left shortly after and rode out toward town, hoping to find Jack. She didn't see them but when she found the blood on the ground and tracks leading off further into the woods, she decided to go in a different direction where she knew of an abandoned cabin. As the sun started to come up, Charlotte knew she was within about a quarter mile of it. Because of that, she tied the horse to a tree and walked slowly in that direction.

…..

"Mama," Lindy whimpered. "Hungy."

"I know, baby. I am too. We just need to be patient and someone will find us."

"Daddy?"

"Yes. Daddy will find us."

Thankfully, Fred had taken pity on her and locked them in a room with a mattress so they had a measure of comfort, even if it was cold. She readjusted her coat to cover them both and prayed again.

She opened her eyes at the sound of the key turning in the lock. Lindy cried again, burying herself further into Elizabeth. "No no bad."

"Can't you keep her quiet?! All she does is cry!" he bellowed, scaring Lindy more.

"What do you expect? She's tired, freezing, and hungry. Three year olds also scare easily so of course she's going to cry!"

"Don't know why I took both of you. Kids are more trouble than they're worth."

"Just go away, Fred! Leave us be!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you. You're mine now."

"I'll never be yours."

"Oh you will," he told her positively. "Just gotta figure out what to do with the kid."

"She goes where I go. We're a package deal." Elizabeth wrapped her tighter in her arms and rocked back and forth.

"Shut up! You don't call the shots here! I DO!" Fred turned, slammed the door, and locked it again.

"It's ok. Mama's here, love." She rubbed her back and rocked, hoping she would sleep again. "Someone will help us, I know it."

…..

Charlotte heard her granddaughter's whimpers and the loud male voice she assumed to be Fred. She snuck up to the house and peeked in the window. She could see them laying on the bed in the corner so at least she knew they were unharmed.

She touched the revolver on her hip and went to locate Fred. Ever since Tom died, she carried a gun. Jack hated it and she tried not to wear it around him but she needed to protect herself and those in her family. Now, it would come in handy.

She walked around the side of the house, careful to stay low so he wouldn't see her through the window. She found him in the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him. She watched for a few moments as he drank heavily. Thinking maybe he would pass out if he drank enough, she made no hurried move to do anything.

After twenty minutes of drinking glass after glass, she saw him slump over in his chair, chin to his chest. Charlotte made her move, planning to hit the guy with the butt of her gun if he moved when she entered the house. He didn't though and she was grateful for small miracles.

She saw a key on the table, again assuming it would get her into the room where the girls were. She quietly took the key and walked down the hall to where she knew the room was. She turned the key in the lock and heard a whimper from Lindy.

"No no!"

"Shhh, baby. It's ok."

She stepped in and made eye contact with Elizabeth. She put her finger to her lips and motioned for them to come with her.

Elizabeth had never been so happy to see anyone in her whole life. She wanted to hug the stuffing out of her but she would wait until they were safe.

…..

Jack, Hickam, Bill, and Jesse rode toward the direction of the cabin Bill remembered. It was a chance so he had to take it but the longer it took to find them, the less hope he had. How would they track them without any clues which direction they went?

"Jack! Look!"

Jack looked up from the ground where he had been searching and saw them. "Thank God!"

He hopped off his horse and rushed over to them. The three of them meant everything to him and now that they were safe, he was not able to control his emotions.

"Daddy! Safe Daddy!" Lindy reached for him and hugged him tight around his neck.

"Thank goodness, baby girl. Thank goodness." He then held his arm out for Elizabeth. "Beth, are you ok?"

"Yes, but you need to arrest Fred. We tied him up but he will wake up soon."

"Fred can wait." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, so relieved they were alive and back in his arms.

…..

That evening, Jack walked back into the house where Charlotte, Julie, Elizabeth and Julie's parents, Lindy, and Beth all were. It was time for dinner but he needed to talk with Elizabeth first.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, baby girl." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Did you have lunch and a nap?"

"Yep. Mama here."

"I know. So are Nanna and Papa and Aunt Julie too, right?"

"Yep."

"Can you go get Mama for me?"

"Ok." He set her down and she ran into the other room.

A moment later, Elizabeth emerged. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey." He wrapped her in his arms and held her, so grateful. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I am too. I was so happy to see Charlotte after the night we had."

He kissed her softly and then smiled. "I have a question for you, sweetheart."

"Ok."

"Will you marry me? Tonight? After the last 24 hours I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want you to leave us anymore. I want to be with you." Her hesitation told him she was unsure. "We can do another ceremony in February if you want so Viola and Tom will be here."

She looked at his hopeful smile but serious eyes. She quite truthfully didn't want to be alone that night either and sleeping in the same house as him and Lindy sounded heavenly. "Ok. I hope you don't mind me getting married in this," she mentioned, smoothing her dress.

"You know it doesn't matter to me what you are wearing. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I just want to be married to you."

Abigail and Frank walked in. Abigail had a few dresses in her arms. "Are those my dresses, Abigail?"

"Yes. I thought you might want to wear one of them tonight."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and kissed him. "Pretty confident I'd say yes?"

"I had a feeling," he told her with a grin.

"See you in a few minutes."

"Wait, you said yes, right?"

"Yes, but now we need to figure out what to do with Lindy tonight."

He watched her walk away and smiled. She was going to be his wife in just a few minutes. "Jack?"

"Yes, Frank," he greeted, shaking his hand. "Thank you for agreeing on such short notice."

"My pleasure. Now lets chat about where you want to have the ceremony."

…..

"You're nervous?" Bill asked him as he tied his tie.

"Not nervous just….Ok yes, nervous."

"Jack, you love her."

"With all that I am."

"Then you'll be fine. You two are perfect together and your little girl loves her too. Couldn't be any better."

"I know. I just…this morning, I didn't know if they were safe or where they were. I was so scared. Now, I have them back and it may be impulsive but I didn't want to be apart anymore. I knew she wanted to wait. I don't want her to regret this just because I wanted to rush."

Elizabeth had been walking by as he said the last sentence. She peeked in the door. "Bill, can I talk to Jack for a moment?"

"Of course."

Jack gazed at his very soon to be wife. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Thank you." She walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Do you really think I'll regret marrying you?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. Do you think that? Because I won't ever regret being your wife or Lindy's mama. Not ever."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I love you so much, Beth, but I feel selfish. I know you wanted to wait."

"You're the least selfish person I've ever met, Jack. I want to marry you tonight."

"Daddy!" Lindy burst into the room.

"Hi, sweet pea. Don't you look beautiful in your dress?" He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I pitty?"

"You are and so is Mama."

"Ya, Mama sooo pitty."

"Thank you, love." Elizabeth kissed her and then looked at Jack. "Lets go. I'm anxious to be your wife."

…..

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Frank asked.

"Her mother and I do," William stated, squeezing Grace's hand.

"Love is the perfect bond of union," Frank began. "When two people are committed first to God and then to each other, things will go well. We all know perfection is not possible but happiness is. Jack and Elizabeth find happiness in each other and in their daughter and that is something to be grateful for."

Jack slipped his fingers between hers and stepped closer, his eyes holding her gaze.

"Do you, Jack, take Elizabeth, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death parts you?"

"I do." He smiled at her gently, hardly believing what was happening. He had been miserable and lonely less than a year before and now, he felt peace and love and it was perfect.

"Elizabeth, do you take Jack to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Very good. Do we have the rings?"

Charlotte stepped forward and handed them two simple gold bands.

"Ma?"

"Our rings. We always planned for you to have them," she said with a wink, her eyes filling with tears.

Elizabeth felt Jack's emotions as he realized he was going to be wearing his father's ring for the rest of his days. She gently took the larger of the two rings and looked at Frank.

He nodded. "Repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending love and devotion."

Jack slipped his mother's ring on her finger. "Beth, this ring is a symbol of my unending love and devotion."

"Elizabeth, repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending love and devotion."

Elizabeth gently slipped his father's ring on his finger. "Jack," her voice broke. She was so incredibly grateful for him. "This ring is a symbol of my unending love and devotion."

Hey raised his hand to touch her cheek. "I love you so much." She blinked and her tears fell. She covered his hand with hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Jack."

"Daddy kiss Mama!" Lindy said from her new Papa's lap. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm gonna kiss Mama."

…..

A couple hours later, Jack and Elizabeth lay on the small bed that Lindy slept in, trying to make her doze before they left for their new house. The problem was, she had a lot of energy and she could sense something was going to happen.

Honestly they both worried she would have bad dreams because of all that had transpired. Charlotte told them not to worry and to enjoy their time alone, but Elizabeth was already worried.

Charlotte peeked in. "Why don't I read you a story, honey bun?"

Jack looked up, a bit of relief on his face. He looked at Elizabeth. She nodded.

"Nanna is going to read to you, buggy boo. Time to sleep." She bent down and kissed both her cheeks. "I love you so so much. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mama love."

Jack kissed her too and they snuck out of the room.

"Lets go home," he told her, grabbing her coat and helping her put it on. "She will be ok, hon."

"She's going to be scared. I just hate to leave her alone."

"I suppose we could stay although I never thought we'd spend our wedding night in a house with my mother and three year old."

She could see his frustration. "I'm sorry, yes. We better go."

"No, it's fine. If we don't stay, you'll be distracted and we won't enjoy ourselves. The last thing I want is for that to happen. It's supposed to be special."

"Jack, I think we should go." She took his hand and picked up her bag that Abigail had packed for her and walked out the door.

…..

A bit later, Jack laid on the mattress on the floor in their new bedroom waiting for Elizabeth. He had made a fire in the fireplace and made it as comfortable as possible.

She walked quietly in the room, shutting the door. She removed her robe to reveal a simple white sleeveless nightgown that ended at her knees. She looked angelic.

"Hey," he said quietly, moving the covers back for her. "I know this isn't very romantic but I thought it was better than sleeping on the floor."

"It's perfect. And it's romantic because you were concerned with making me comfortable."

"I just know it's new and you may be nervous."

"Maybe a little."

"We will go sl…" She stopped his words with a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Jack. I'm so happy I'm here with you right now." Just this morning, she had wondered if anyone would find her and Lindy. It was hard to believe they were now married and safe and happy.

"You read my mind."


	13. Chapter 13 - This is New

"Are you watching me sleep, Sheriff?"

"Mmhmm," he confessed, kissing her nose.

She giggled and buried her face in his bare chest. "I love you, husband."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "Happy, Beth?"

"Of course. How could I not be? I'm your wife and Lindy's Mama. It's all I need."

She stared up at him with her lovely blue eyes and he couldn't help but kiss her again and again, pulling her into his blissful oblivion.

…..

Later, Jack brought breakfast into Beth. "Honey, I brought food."

She opened her eyes and smiled, sitting up, her body covered with a sheet. "I'm starving. What did you make?"

"Someone brought us food. This basket was outside the door. It had a casserole in it and some scones."

"Mmm. Blueberry? Your favorite."

"I have a new favorite thing. Pretty sure you sitting there looking like you do will always be the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." She looked down and blushed. Somehow, sitting there in bed, barely covered by a sheet, didn't scare her at all. The most amazing man was with her and she loved him more than anything.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." He handed her a plate. "I was thinking."

"About?"

"I think we should bring Lindy's bed here later today. That way she can be here with us."

"Ok, but I would be ok with staying at your mom's until our furniture comes in."

"I really don't want my mom around when I want to be with my new wife. It would be so awkward."

Elizabeth giggled and blushed. "Yes, it would." She took a few more bites and looked at him, watching him eat, sitting there in just his sleep pants. He had a nice muscular chest. Fit.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said paying attention to her food again.

"Tell me." He noticed her blush again and bite her bottom lip. She was blushing a lot this morning.

"I was just thinking that….I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad you did too." He moved forward on his knees and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too. Will you help me move my things here from above the bakery?"

"Sure. I'll borrow a wagon from the livery and get your dad and Bill and maybe Hickam to help."

"Sounds good."

Around lunchtime they dressed and walked to Charlotte's home. "Anyone home?" Jack called as they walked in.

"Mama! Daddy, you home!" Lindy ran up to them, her frog in one hand and her blanket in the other.

"Hi! We missed you so much," Elizabeth told her as she picked her up and held her close.

"Did you two have a nice evening?" Charlotte asked as she joined them.

"It was perfect. Thank you for keeping her, Ma."

"Of course. Anything for you." She smiled at Elizabeth. "And you, my daughter. I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Lindy appeared to already be dozing on Elizabeth's shoulder. "How did she sleep?"

"Not well. She stayed awake a long time and then she had bad dreams, but we got through it."

"I was afraid that would happen. Poor baby." She walked into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Honey, I need to get to town for about an hour. I have to make sure Fred gets transported out of here. Do you mind if I go?"

"I don't mind. Once Lindy wakes up, I'll take her to the bakery and start packing."

He nodded and walked out and then right back in. "Sorry. This is new." He walked over and kissed her twice. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you back."

…..

A while later…

Elizabeth laid Lindy down on her bed and covered her and then started packing her things in the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Mama?"

"Hi, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Want you!" She slipped off the bed and climbed into Elizabeth's arms.

"I'm yours, buggy boo. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fraid."

"You're afraid?" She wiped her cheeks and tucked her blond curls behind her ears. "Of what?"

"Bad. Fed bad."

"Yes, but Fred is in jail. He can't be near us anymore."

"Fed mean."

"Yes, he was, but Daddy put him in jail so we don't have to worry anymore, ok?"

Lindy seemed to relax a little against her chest as Elizabeth rubbed her back. "Wanna help Mama?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna help me pack up your things and put them in this trunk? We are gonna move to our new house."

"Geen woom? Seep geen woom?"

"Yes, you will sleep in your green room tonight. But we need to put everything in here so we can be ready when Daddy comes to move it."

"Kay!"

The good thing was, Lindy was three. She didn't have too many things, so in about twenty minutes, she was all packed.

"Good job! Now, Mama needs to pack up her things at the bakery. Wanna help me?"

"Yeah. Go!"

Elizabeth also wanted to say goodbye to Julie and her parents. They were leaving on the train that evening. "Maybe we will see Daddy too."

"Yay!"

Yes, she missed him and it had only been two hours. It was silly really. She'd never longed for someone so much before and that's what it was, a longing. She wanted to have him close by as much as possible.

They walked to town and headed for the bakery. "Papa! Move day."

"It's moving day? That sounds fun." William picked her up and kissed her cheek. He loved her very much. It was hard to believe because he hadn't even met her just over a week before.

"I'm going to go pack my room," Elizabeth told him. "Are you staying with Papa or helping me?"

"Mmm. Papa."

"That's what I thought."

Elizabeth climbed the stairs and opened her door. "Jack?"

"Hey, sweetie."

"Does my father know you're up here?" she asked, closing the door.

"Yes, but you know I'm allowed to be in your room now, right?" he asked with a wink.

"Yes, I know. He just didn't say anything to me."

Jack placed the hammer he was holding on her dresser and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's good to see you, Mrs. Thornton."

She smiled and sighed with contentment as she snuggled into his neck. "You smell good."

"You feel good," he mumbled, squeezing just a bit tighter, his soft, warm lips finding her neck.

Grace walked in and started unpacking her dresser, not paying any attention to the couple in the room. "Mother?"

"Hello, dear. Your father said you were packing, so I've come to help."

"Thank you, but Jack and I were…"

"Going to pack so we can get moved as quickly as possible," Jack finished, stepping away to pick up the hammer.

Elizabeth looked at him and stepped over to the dresser next to her mother. "You know, dear," Grace whispered loudly. "These doors have locks. If you don't want someone interrupting, especially a dear little girl, you might want to use them."

"Yes, Mother, but you also could have knocked." Jack snorted with laughter across the room, making Grace smile and Elizabeth blush yet again. "Alright, you two. Let's pack so we can get moved."

Jack laughed again and began taking apart her headboard while the ladies continued packing. He hoped the doors at the new house had locks.

….

By late evening, two rockers, two beds, two dressers, two trunks and an icebox from the store had been moved to the Thornton's new home. Elizabeth planned to unpack everything the next day and she looked so forward to it.

Jack rocked Lindy by the fire in the living room, her frog in her arms and her green blanket covering her little body. "Tory, Mama, pease?"

"Ok. Close your eyes." Elizabeth sat on the couch and smiled. What a wonderful last twenty four hours it had been. "Spot and Beth named one of their many tadpoles, Buggy Boo."

"Mama! That me!"

"Yes, sweetie. It's you. Now close your eyes. Buggy Boo was the most lovely tadpole in the whole pond. Spot worried that one day, some prince frog would marry his beloved Buggy Boo, but Beth told him not to worry. It would be a very long time before that happened."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth, his dimples taking her concentration from the story to the time coming soon when they could be alone again. "Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Mmhm. I'm perfect. We should get her to bed, I think."

"Yeah." He stood and carried the sleepy little girl into her brand new green room and gently laid her on her bed, covering her with her blankets. "Night, sweetheart. Sleep well." He bent down to kiss her forehead and Elizabeth did the same.

They left her door open and walked to their own room. "I'm going to shut off the lamps and check the doors. I'll be right back," he told her, kissing her softly.

After his girls were kidnapped by Fred, he was going to be extra careful, even though he knew where Fred was and that they were safe now. He double checked the lock on the front and back doors and the windows, then he turned down the lamps and headed back to his wife.

When he walked in, he shut the door and gazed at her, waiting for him. He put another piece of wood in the fire and undressed, joining her shortly after. "Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi."

"I'll put the bed together tomorrow afternoon after work. That way we won't have to be on the floor anymore."

"Well, this mattress is fine for now."

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. "It feels good to lay down. It's been quite a day."

"It has." She reached up and touched his cheek before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mama!" Lindy yelled from her room.

Elizabeth bolted out of bed and headed for Lindy's room.

"Mama," Lindy cried. "No no no, bad!"

"Shhhh. Baby, it's ok. We're safe."

Lindy crawled into her arms and cried into her neck. Elizabeth just rocked her gently, rubbing her back and humming Amazing Grace.

Jack waited for his wife of about twenty six hours to come back to him. He couldn't obviously be angry that she was tending to Lindy. She was her mother and they had both been kidnapped so it was natural for there to be some bad dreams. But, he had been looking forward to being alone with Elizabeth all day and it wasn't happening. Selfish, maybe a touch, but so be it.

After about an hour, Lindy had finally fallen back asleep so Elizabeth rejoined her husband, who appeared to be sleeping himself. She was disappointed but she also felt conflicted. Lindy had needed her but so had Jack. She couldn't ignore Lindy so she had left the warmth of his arms.

She slipped under the covers and moved herself slowly up into his arms, trying not to wake him. He sighed and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack. She needed me."

"I need you too," he told her, not judging just informing her. "I need you so much." He kissed her slowly, moving his arms around her. She took it the other way though.

She broke free from his arms and sat up. "What did you want me to do? Not go in there?"

"No, honey. I was just letting you know I needed you too. I wasn't saying you made the wrong choice."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. We were kidnapped. She's three. She's going to have nightmares."

"Beth, its ok. You did everything right." He touched her shoulder. "Let's just sleep, ok?"

She looked at him for a long moment and laid back down. "I want us to be together, Jack, but she will probably wake up again."

"What if she doesn't?" he asked before capturing her lips with a passion she hadn't yet felt before.

"Yeah. You're right."

…

When Elizabeth woke up early the next morning, Lindy was asleep next to her, frog and green blanket snuggled close.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered. She was grateful she had slipped her nightgown on when she had gotten up to check on Lindy a few hours before.

"What?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Get dressed," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because Lindy is in here."

He groaned and made himself presentable and then snuggled back up to her back to go back to sleep. "Morning, sweetheart," he whispered as he drifted off.

"Mama! I awake," Lindy said loudly as she sat up, her blonde curls sticking up everywhere.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the little disheveled angel next to her. "I see that, but Daddy needs to rest. Let's go make breakfast."

"Potty?"

"Oh yes, potty first." Elizabeth stood and held out her finger and they left the room.

Jack knew he should get up and get to town. He had loads of paperwork to file regarding his wife and daughter's kidnapping. He just really didn't want to. He wanted time with just them. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"Fog hole!"

"Can you say toad?"

"Toe."

"Close. Toad…with a d at the end. Toad," she pronounced.

"Toe."

"Toad in a hole."

"Toe hole." Elizabeth laughed and kissed her daughter, setting her on the counter so she could "help" cook.

"What's for breakfast?" Jack asked, knowing exactly what it would be if Lindy had any say in it.

"Toe hole!" she told him.

"Eww…I don't want to eat your toes, sweet pea. Gross!"

Lindy giggled and squirmed as he kissed her neck and face. "No kiss…kiss Mama!"

Jack moved on to Elizabeth, kissing her breath away. "Mmm. What was that for?"

"For marrying me." He kissed her cheek and then started water boiling for coffee.

"Well, you're welcome."

When they sat down to eat, Jack asked what she had planned for the day.

"Unpacking both trunks for starters. Then, we need to go to the store. Unless you want eggs for dinner too."

"Maybe a chicken?"

"Ok. I'll get a chicken. Mrs. Riley is coming to visit and bringing some of her berry preserves so I think we should make a cobbler."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Can't wait!"

"I go back to work tomorrow. Charlotte is going to watch Lindy for the first half of the day, then she'll be with me. What is your day going to be like?"

"Paperwork and more paperwork."

"About the kidnapping?"

"No no no! Bad Fed." Lindy frowned and reached for Elizabeth.

"Lindy, remember what I told you?" Elizabeth patiently asked as she held her.

"Fed gone?"

"Yes. Daddy took him to jail and now he's far away. He can't be near us anymore. We don't have to be afraid."

Lindy sighed and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck.

"I didn't think she would know what I meant," Elizabeth told him. "I thought the k word was safe."

"Make sure you lock the doors when I leave, ok?"

"I will. Don't worry."

"Maybe I should just stay here."

"Sweetie, we will be fine. You have work to do." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I just want you to be safe."

"We are because F-R-E-D is gone, right? And you will not let anything happen to us."

"You're not A-F-R-A-I-D?

She smiled. "No, Mama's have to be strong for their babies." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Lindy's relaxed body and sighed. "I'm so proud to be her Mama and your wife." She was happier than she ever knew she could be.


	14. Chapter 14 - Love and Marriage

"Beth? Honey, are you here?" 

It had been a blissful first week of marriage. They had both returned to work and settled into their routines. Now, their furniture had arrived and it was Saturday which meant Elizabeth had the day off and he got off early. 

"Lindy's asleep," she told him with a kiss. "Hi." 

"Our furniture came in." 

"That's great!" She followed him outside to the borrowed wagon. "Wow. That's a lot of furniture." 

"In case you hadn't noticed, my love, our house is basically empty except for our bedroom and Lindy's." 

She smiled. "Of course I noticed, smartie." She looked at the wagon again. "How are you going to get these in the house?" 

"I brought reinforcements," he said, pointing his thumb toward another wagon full of furniture, driven by Bill and Hickam. 

"More, Jack?" 

He just grinned and kissed her cheek. "Come on, men! Let's get started, but try to keep it quiet. There's a sleeping angel in the house." 

… 

"Perfect." She gazed at the beautiful oak table by the kitchen. 

"Are you sure? Because, honestly you said the last three places we put it…" 

"I'm sure, Jack. It's perfect." 

"Ok. Then we are all moved in. Welcome home, Mrs. Thornton." 

She grinned. "Thanks, Bill, Hickam." She walked down the hall to wake Lindy up. She wanted her to sleep that night, badly. She had plans for her and her handsome new husband and they didn't involve a lengthy bedtime routine for their three year old. "Buggy Boo, time to wake up." 

She leaned down and kissed her soft forehead, gently running her fingers through her blond curls. "Up up, buttercup," she told her quietly. 

"What butt…cup?" Lindy opened her blue eyes and smiled. 

Elizabeth chuckled. "Butt-er-cup. It's a flower." 

"Geen?" 

"Nope, not green. Yellow, like butter." 

"Lello?" 

"Yep, yellow." 

"Potty," she said, slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Elizabeth headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She wrapped her apron around her waist and tied it. 

"Hey," Jack said, slipping his arms around her from behind, placing a warm kiss just below her ear. 

"Hey, yourself. Shepherd's Pie for supper?" 

"Yes please." 

She turned and kissed him, teasing his lips. "Bath tonight..you…me…candles?" she asked between kisses. 

"Yes please," he repeated, returning her affections. 

"Daddy!" 

Jack stepped back and picked Lindy up. "Hi! Did you have a good nap?" 

"Yeah. Hungy." 

"Want a snack?" She nodded, curls bouncing. 

He sat her in a chair at the new table and then cut up some cheese for her, popping a piece in his mouth. "Yum." 

"Yum is right. Want a piece, Beth?" 

"No, thanks. I'll wait for dinner." 

He watched her cooking, her skirts swishing around her ankles gracefully as she moved around. He could watch her forever. 

"Daddy?" 

He looked back at Lindy. "More, sweet pea?" 

"Yeah." 

"One more piece and then we will wait for dinner. Mama is making something yummy." 

….. 

Charlotte hurried to Jesse and Clara's home. Apparently the baby was well on its way into the world. Charlotte had delivered a few babies over the years so Clara wanted her there. 

As she walked in, she heard Clara moaning and yelling. She hurried into the back bedroom. "Ok, what's with all the yelling in here?" she teased. "Someone would think you were birthing a baby or something." 

"Thank goodness!" Jesse said with relief. "I'm not the one to deliver this baby." 

"Tom delivered Jack. You could do it if you had to." 

"Oh no. Blood and me don't mix." 

"Oooh! Something is happening! Charlotte…" 

Charlotte sat down and took a peek. "Yes, ma'am. Time to meet this little one. Jesse, hold your knife in the fire until I tell you." 

"What! Why? Knife?" Charlotte looked up at him. He was pale as a sheet. 

"Either hold the knife in the fire or deliver this baby. Your choice." 

Jesse thought for a split second and walked over to the fireplace. 

"Ok, Clara, now, next contraction, push." 

Clara tried not to scream but the pressure was very intense. "Ok, ok, I'm ready." 

Clara pushed and pushed for only three contractions and the baby was born into Charlotte's waiting hands. "Jesse, Clara, you have a daughter." 

Jesse smiled, set the knife on the bed next to Charlotte and kissed his wife. "You are amazing, Clara Flynn." 

Charlotte tied a string around the cord and then cut it. "You sure have healthy lungs there, sweet pea," she told the baby as she wrapped her up snuggly in a blanket and handed her to Clara. 

To bring a new life into the world, whether her own, or someone else's, was the most wonderful blessing Charlotte had ever been a part of. This little girl was no exception. "What's her name?" 

Clara smiled at her daughter. "Martha Rose. We'll call her Martie." 

….. 

It was like Lindy knew her parents had plans so she intentionally refused to sleep. Beth told her the Spot story while Jack rocked her. Beth sang to her and rocked her too. Still the child stayed awake. 

Elizabeth went into the bedroom and changed into her robe and started lighting a few candles in the bathroom. This was something she had been looking forward to and it was going to happen. She just needed to be patient. She let her mass of dark brown curls out of its low bun she had worn all day. 

She walked out into the living room. Lindy was still awake. She walked over and picked up her daughter and held her close and then walked her into her bedroom. "Ok, buggy boo. Time for sleep." 

"No seep, Mama." 

"Shh. Close your eyes." Lindy whimpered and try to sit up but Beth stopped her. "Night, Lindy. Love you." 

Beth and Jack walked out of her room and stood in the hallway to see what would happen. "You were great with her, Beth," he whispered. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. After about five minutes, they peeked on and she was out. 

"Bath time?" he whispered. She nodded and led him into the bathroom. 

….. 

The next day, Elizabeth took Lindy to work with her as usual and gave her some paper and crayons to keep her busy in the kitchen. At ten, Jack showed up for coffee, a scone, and a kiss, one of his favorite times of the day. 

"Hey, husband," she said as she took him into the kitchen for a moment. 

"Hi, wife." He bent down and kissed her gently. "How is your day going?" 

"Better now that you're here." 

"What happened?" She saw concern in his eyes. 

"Nothing, I just meant my day is fine and now it's better." 

"Oh, ok." 

"Hi, Daddy!" 

"Hi, love. Whatcha makin?" 

"I draw Pot and Bet." He kissed the top of her head. 

"Make sure you draw all the little baby tadpoles too." 

"Bug Boo!" she said with a smile. 

"Yep, her too." 

"That me, Daddy. That me." 

"It sure is." His heart filled with love for his little girl. 

"Can't a man get some coffee around here?" 

"I'm sorry, sir! Yes, right away." Elizabeth, suddenly flustered picked up the pot. 

"Tom!" Jack rushed over and hugged his brother who was now grinning. "What are you doing here, bro?" 

"I've come to meet the lady who thought it was wise to marry my brother." 

"Brother?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Hon, this is Tom, my younger brother. Tom, this is Beth, my lovely wife." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Beth." 

"You as well, Tom. Now, I better actually get back to work. Buggy Boo, I'll be right back, ok?" 

"Yes, Mama." 

Jack watched her walk out and turned back to his brother. "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you. A year is way too long between visits." 

"Train tracks go both ways, you know, big brother." 

"Its been quite the year for us. We will visit this year, I promise." 

"No need." 

"Why?" 

"We're moving here." 

"Here? And who's we?" 

Tom stepped out of the room and came back with a beautiful raven-haired woman. "Jack, this is Kyla, my wife." 

….. 

Elizabeth watched her husband pace the sheriff's office. "Married? He got married, Beth." 

"So did you, sweetie." 

"I wanted to be there. Mom would have wanted to be there." 

"Don't you think Tom would have wanted to be at ours?" 

"Whose side are you on, Beth?" 

"Always yours, babe, but I want you to think about why you're upset." He sat on the edge of his desk and pulled her forward so she was standing between his legs, his hands resting on her hips. 

"I felt like with Dad gone, I should have been there, as his older brother." 

"Did it make it feel like he didn't need you?" 

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek and waited for him to figure out her point. "You're thinking us getting married without him present made him feel the same way?" 

"You'll need to ask him, but I think that's possible. Maybe we should invite him and Kyla and your mom and Bill over for dinner." 

"You're pretty wonderful, you know that?" He smiled at her. "I'm very lucky." She smiled back. 

"Should we ask them?" 

"Sure. I wonder if they are staying with Mom." 

"Yep. That's where Lindy is right now. Are you busy here?" 

"I'm busy looking at my beautiful wife." 

"I'm going home. Wanna look at me there?" 

….. 

A while later…. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as she rested against his chest. "Not sure we are getting too much accomplished at this point." 

"I'm good with that," she said with a giggle, as she kissed his chin. "Jack, I want to have a baby." 

"Well, I'm sure it will happen soon if we keep coming home during the day," he said with a laugh. 

"I hope so." 

He looked down at her and smiled, tracing her jaw with his fingertip. "Our babies will be beautiful, just because their Mama is beautiful." 

She moved just slightly and kissed him. "What time is it?" 

He raised his head to peek at the clock. "1:30." 

"I gotta go. I told your Mom I'd pick up Lindy at 2:00." 

"She won't care if you're a little late." 

"Why don't you come too and we can invite everyone over?" She rolled away from him and dressed as he watched. 

"Beth, please come back." 

"Hold that thought until tonight." 

Jack groaned and then got up. "Ok. Good thing one of us is responsible."


	15. Chapter 15 - Family

Jack looked around at his family, his brother and new wife, and his mom and Bill, and smiled. They were all under one roof and everyone was happy and laughing or smiling. What a wonderful blessing. 

Jack caught the looks between Tom and Kyla, grateful his brother had found love just like he had with Beth. 

"So how long have you and Tom been married?" Elizabeth asked Kyla. 

"About a month. What about you and Jack?" 

"Almost two weeks." 

"Mama?" Lindy reached for Elizabeth. 

"Hi, baby. You sleepy?" 

"Yeah." Lindy yawned and laid her head against Elizabeth's shoulder. "Night night, Mama." 

"Do you want me to help you with your pajamas?" 

"Seep wif you." 

"She's adorable, Beth," Kyla told her. 

"I can't take credit for that, but I definitely agree with you. She had my heart the moment I met her." 

"I can see that. To love another woman's child must be hard." 

"In my heart, she's mine. She was never really hers." 

Jack kissed Elizabeth's temple. "That's true, honey. She's yours in every way that counts." 

After dinner was done, Jack and Tom went to the living room to have a talk.

"I'm glad you're here, Tom. I have missed my little brother." 

"I missed you too. And Lindy…she's not a baby anymore." 

"No, she's not. She's three now." 

"Wow. She seems to truly love Beth." 

"Yes and Beth loves her. It's amazing really. To think someone could leave her own child behind without a second glance and then a stranger falls in love with that same child immediately and takes her as her own." 

"And you, Jack. You love her?" 

"With all of my heart." 

"I'm happy for you. You deserve it." 

"As do you. Kyla seems very sweet. How did you meet?" 

"She is sweet. I met her at the store in town. Seriously, Jack, I fell in love immediately. As soon as I spoke with her, I could just tell she was going to be my wife." 

"So you say, my love." Kyla said as she walked over to Tom and sat down next to him. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

"Oh, believe it, sweetheart. I was completely and utterly in love with you and I always will be." 

Jack watched the scene before him in awe. He had never seen this side of his brother before. 

Elizabeth joined them and sat next to Jack. "Lindy asleep?" 

"Yeah. I got her into her pajamas and she slept through the whole thing." 

Jack leaned over and whispered, "I miss you." 

Elizabeth blushed and kissed him almost imperceptibly. Even though it was just his brother sitting there, she felt a little uncomfortable showing affection with someone else in the room. "That didn't help," he whispered again. He leaned down to kiss her but she touched his lips with her finger. 

"Not now, babe. Soon." He stayed where he was, his lips within centimeters of her own, for just another moment, just enough for her to have the urge to kick out their guests and be alone finally. 

Kyla and Tom noticed their tension and decided it was time to leave. "Its been a very long day," Tom told them. "A long few days. We really need to get back to Mom's and get some rest." 

"Tom, I really would like us to talk soon. Can you come to the jail tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Then, Kyla and I need to find a home." 

"There is a house for rent right in town. I'll take you by tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Jack. Thank you for dinner, Beth. We will see you soon." 

Once Jack locked the door, he took her hands in his and stepped close. "Can I kiss you now?" 

"Please." She met him half way, her arms now around his back, keeping him as close as possible. 

When he pried his lips away from hers, he smiled. "There's something about having you so close during the day, and yet not being able to touch you….it kills me." 

"I know. This being married thing is overwhelming. In the best way, of course." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall. Finally alone. 

….. 

"Mama!" Lindy yelled from her room around three o'clock. 

Elizabeth woke up slowly. She had been sleeping soundly when she heard Lindy.

"Mama!" She got out of bed, wrapped her robe around herself and rushed to Lindy's room, expecting another bad dream. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" 

"Wet, Mama." 

"You're wet?" 

Lindy whimpered. "Sorry. Bad Bug boo." 

Elizabeth moved the covers back to reveal her wet sheets and nightgown. "Oh, sweetie. You just had an accident. You're not bad. It's not your fault. I should have taken you to the potty before I put you in bed." 

Elizabeth helped her take her nightgown off and then she removed her sheets. "Let's take a nice warm bath. How does that sound?" 

"Yeah. Cold." Elizabeth picked her up and took her into the kitchen by the stove.

She stirred up the coals for Lindy's warmth and so she could heat up the water.

"You can stand right there, Ok? You'll get nice and warm." 

Lindy nodded and sniffled. As soon as the water was on the stove, Elizabeth sat on the floor and pulled Lindy into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "Its ok, sweetie. You were not bad." 

"Love bug boo?" 

"Of course, I do. So so so much. I'm not mad, ok?" 

"Yeah." 

After a warm bath, Elizabeth made a bed of blankets by the fire in her and Jack's room for Lindy. Then she grabbed her own nightgown, changed into it, and climbed back into bed beside Jack. 

"Where'd you go?" 

"I'll tell you later. Lindy is sleeping in here, ok?" 

"Ok." A few seconds later, his arm was wrapped around her again and he was softly snoring in her ear. 

…. 

Jack sat next to Tom in his office. "Tom I just want to make sure we are ok. I feel bad that we got married without you here." 

"We're ok. I mean, how can I hold it against you when we did the same?" 

"I just….I want you to know why we got married so fast. Just after Christmas, Lindy and Beth were kidnapped." 

"What?!" 

"Yes. Thankfully, Mom found them within a day but it made me want Beth and Lindy and me together as soon as possible. I wanted to know they were safe and that I could protect them." 

"That makes sense. I totally understand, Jack. In my case, I also wanted to keep Kyla close. She's young. She's eighteen and her parents were just killed in an accident in the city. She had no siblings or aunts and uncles. Once I realized how serious her situation had become, I knew that we should be married so she could be safe and have a home." 

"Well, she's lucky to have you, Tom." 

"Thanks, Jack." 

"Now, let's go see that house I told you about." 

The brothers walked to the small home located next to the bakery. Jack had thought about it for he and Lindy at one point but then he decided to stay with his Mom. Now, it was too small for the family he hoped he and Beth would have.

As they walked around, Tom could imagine he and Kyla there. He imagined the children he hoped they would have, sitting at the table for dinner, chattering away about school and asking questions. He always pictured a boy and a girl. Now, after marrying Kyla, the little ones had dark hair and chocolate eyes, like hers. 

"This is perfect, Jack. Who owns it?" 

"No one. We just need to clear it with Mayor Gowan." 

…. 

Tom found Kyla at the bakery with Elizabeth and Lindy. "Hey. What do you say we move into our new house tomorrow?" 

"New house?" 

"Well new to us. It's great. I think you'll love it." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Our own house? This is wonderful. Thank you, Tom." 

"I promised you I would always take care of you. Now, we can build our life here." 

"Thank you." She kissed him and smiled. "How many bedrooms?" 

"Two. It's small but we can find a larger one if we need to some day." 

"I want to see it." 

"I have the keys." 

"I go?" Lindy asked from the table. 

"Ask Mama," Kyla told her. 

Lindy scampered off into the dining area. "Mama?" she asked, tugging Elizabeth's apron. 

"Yes, baby." 

"I go?" 

"Go where?" Elizabeth poured more coffee and then looked at her daughter. 

"Wif Ky?" 

"Kyla? Where is she going?" 

"House." 

Elizabeth followed Lindy into the kitchen. "Where does Lindy want to go?" 

"Tom found us a house. We are going to see it. Can she go with us?" 

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" 

"Of course it's not." 

"Pease, I good, Mama." 

"Ok. You listen to Uncle Tom and Aunt Kyla, ok?" 

"Yeah!" Linda took Kyla's hand and smiled. 

"We will bring her back her in just a little while." 

…. 

"Oh, Tom. This is great. There's a fireplace? I've always wanted a fireplace. Look at this kitchen." Tom smiled as he watched her walk through the house, Lindy following her closely. 

When she looked over at him, she had tears in her eyes. It was moments like this that she missed her parents so much. They had been poor people but very rich in love. She had never wanted for food or love and she wanted to provide the same for her own children. 

"Ky?" Lindy tugged her hand when she saw her cry. "Sad?" 

"Happy, sweetie. I'm very happy." The little one didn't need to hear anything but that. The girls walked back into the kitchen. "Tom?" 

"Yeah." 

She walked over and hugged him. "This is more than I've ever wanted. It's wonderful." 

"It's yours, love. This fireplace, the kitchen, these floors, those rooms. All yours." 

"You're wrong. It's ours. We are going to be happy and raise our babies here and grow old together." She'd never felt so grateful in her whole life. 

….. 

Bill fingered the ring in his pocket. It was a simple gold ring with etchings around the edges. It was what he felt Charlotte would wear if she were to choose it. He had carried it for the last few weeks, going over in his mind how he would propose to the woman he'd loved for over thirty five years. When it came down to it, he wasn't a man who used flowery words and Charlotte wasn't a flowery woman, even if she was incredibly beautiful to him, so he would just say what was in his heart and hope for the best. 

He walked the short distance from his cabin to her home and knocked on the door. 

She opened it. "Come in, dear. I'm just finishing dinner." 

"Ok." He watched her rush back to the kitchen, her long brown hair flowing behind her. He closed the door and took a deep breath. "Charlotte?" 

"Can you set the table, Bill? For four people." 

"I'm….um…can we talk?" 

She turned and looked at him. He was dressed nicely. Black pants, white button down shirt. His gun on his hip, where it usually was. He looked nervous and his left hand was in his pocket. "Bill Avery. Don't you look handsome this evening." He watched her walk over to him and kiss his cheek. "Now what has you all in a dither?" 

"A what?" He frowned making her chuckle. The man put on such a serious face. If you didn't know him, you'd think him a grump. But she knew him. He was a softie with a big heart. 

"Tell me what's on your mind, dear." 

"Let's sit." They took a seat at the table and he took her hands in his. "When we were fifteen, I loved you, Char. Your laugh made me laugh. Your smile made my heart do funny things. I loved you, plain and simple. I've always loved you and I know that I will until the day I die. I know we aren't as young as we used to be and maybe I'm hard to get along with sometimes. Heck, I know I can be a bear, but I promise, if you marry me, I will try every day to make you happy." He slid down on his knee and groaned, regretting the move. He took the ring from his pocket and held it up to her finger. When he saw the tears fill her eyes and a smile form on her soft lips, he took it as a yes and slid the ring over her knuckle. 

"Yes. Bill, I will." He smiled and accepted her loving kiss. "You do make me happy and I don't care if you are a bear, as you put it. I love that about you, because I know that underneath it is a kind, wonderful man who loves me." 

"I do. So much." He got up slowly again, feeling his knee crack and pop. "I should have stayed in my chair."


	16. Chapter 16 - Choo choo

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Choo choo! Yay!" Lindy skipped, holding on to Elizabeth's hand as they walked to the train depot. 

Jack carried two suitcases and a smaller bag for Lindy. They were on their way to Boston to visit William and Grace. 

Elizabeth smiled, placing her hand on her still flat tummy. No one but she and Dr. Shepherd knew that she was pregnant but that would all change on this trip.

She had been able to hide her morning nausea from him just by waking up early and eating dry toast before he even got out of bed. She had been exhausted, sometimes falling asleep as he rocked Lindy before bed and once or twice before he came to bed himself, but he had just chalked it up to working a lot, being a wife, and being a mother. 

"Look, Mama! Choo choo!" 

"Yes, baby. I see." 

Jack smiled at his daughter. He knew that by the end of their ten hour journey from Thorntonville to Boston, Lindy wouldn't be nearly as excited about the train. 

They boarded the train and found their seats. He had purchased a somewhat private set of seats. Two padded benches facing each other with a window between. Lindy climbed up on one of the benches and stared out the window, anxious for something to happen. "Go, Mama?" 

"We will, buggy boo. We have to wait until everyone finds their seats. When you hear the loud whistle, that's when we go." 

Elizabeth sat down on the opposite seat as Lindy and removed the pins that held her hair in the low bun. 

"You know you are breathtaking when you do that, Beth?" Jack watched her, a look in his eyes that communicated very well what he was thinking. 

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed and then removed her shoes, tucking her feet up under her. 

Jack sat next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "I have a surprise for you." 

"What's that?" 

"I reserved us a hotel room this coming weekend for a night." 

"Oh. What about Lindy?" she whispered. 

"She will be just fine with your parents and Julie. I think we need to have time just us for a night." 

"Yeah. She's been with us every night since the day after we got married." 

"We didn't take a honeymoon." 

"Ok. This will be nice." 

The whistle blew, scaring all three of them momentarily. "Go! We go, Mama!" 

"Yes, baby. Sit down on the seat, ok?" 

She obeyed and grinned, her inherited dimples showing. Jack smiled at Elizabeth, both of them thinking that their daughter was adorable in her excitement. 

As Jack figured, by the middle of the long train ride, Lindy was ready to be on solid ground. She was whining as a three year old did when frustrated and tired and Elizabeth seemed a bit overwhelmed as well. 

Jack walked up and down the skinny hallway of the train car, trying to get Lindy to relax and fall asleep. After about thirty minutes, she was finally out so he returned to their seats. He sat across from Elizabeth who was curled up on the bench resting too. 

"Is she asleep?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yeah. You should too." 

"Jack, I'm exhausted but I can't." 

Jack moved over next to Elizabeth and held his free arm out. "Come here, babe. Try to relax and close your eyes." 

After a few extra bumpy moments, Elizabeth's nausea decided to make an appearance. She sat up and rushed out of the compartment headed toward the water closet. She arrived just in time. 

She knew now, she couldn't keep the secret until their night in the hotel. She came back a few moments later, feeling a bit better. Jack was worried though. 

"Are you ok?" She nodded and sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Beth." 

"Jack, I'm ok." She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. "I'm more than ok, actually. We're going to have a baby." 

He raised his hand from her tummy and cupped her face. "Really?" She nodded, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "Oh my goodness." He rested his forehead against hers and smiled before kissing her soft lips. "I love you so much, Beth." 

"Daddy?" 

"Oh, sorry, babe." He hadn't realized he'd been squishing her. 

"Mama." Lindy reached for Elizabeth. She took her and cuddled her close. 

"Go back to sleep, sweetie." 

Jack pulled them both close and rubbed Elizabeth's back. Before long, all three were asleep. 

….. 

"Boston, next stop!" the conductor announced outside in the hall. 

All three were tired of traveling. They were hungry and needed baths.

Elizabeth pulled her shoes on, wrapped her hair back in the bun she had worn before and tried to take deep breaths to calm her stomach. 

"Jack, I really need to eat something soon. Toast maybe or crackers." 

"Ok. We will be off this train soon and we can get something." 

"Soon" turned out to be a lot longer than he had intended. It took about thirty minutes for them to step on solid ground and by then, Lindy was crying, Elizabeth was fighting her nausea, and they didn't see William's car waiting. 

"I need to sit, Jack." Elizabeth walked over to a bench and sat down. 

"You're pale, honey." 

"Can you please get me something to eat? Or drink. It's been hours and I need something." 

Jack picked up Lindy and went in search of food. While he was away, William rode up in his car. "Beth?" He saw her sitting on a bench alone. "Beth, where's Jack and Lindy?" He sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Honey, are you ill? And why are you alone?" 

"Jack is getting food. I need to eat." 

"Beth, honey, I got you some bread and tea. The lady said it will help settle your stomach." Jack sat next to her and helped her sip her tea. 

"Papa!" Lindy ran over and threw her arms around William's neck. 

"Hello, dear one. I've missed you!" 

"Miss Papa!" 

Elizabeth smiled weakly at Jack. "Thank you. This is helping." 

Jack nodded and kissed her forehead. "Good." 

"Do you need a doctor, Beth?" 

"No. I'm fine. I promise." 

"You look exhausted and pale. I'm concerned, dear." 

"Father, I'm pregnant. Nothing to worry about. I just need to eat and drink regularly so I'm not as sick." 

"That's wonderful news." 

"What peg…nit?" Lindy asked. 

"I'm going to have a baby," Elizabeth told her. 

"Yay! Mama have baby, Papa!" 

"Yes, dear one. Now let's get you all home so you can rest." 

Jack walked over with their bags. William assisted Elizabeth and Lindy to the vehicle while Jack and Lloyd, the chauffeur, placed the bags in the back. 

"Thank you, sir," Jack said to the older gentleman. 

"No thanks necessary, Mr. Thornton." 

Jack got in the back of the car with Lindy and Beth. "Let's get home, sweetie, so you can sleep." 

Elizabeth nodded, leaning against him, closing her eyes. 

It was about a ten minute ride and then they pulled up in front of the largest house Jack had ever seen. He couldn't picture Beth growing up there, in such luxury. She fit so well in Thorntonville. 

"Hon, let's go inside." She opened her eyes, grateful she had kept the bread and tea down thus far. 

They ended up in Beth's old room and there was even a smaller bed set up for Lindy too. 

Elizabeth unpinned her hair again and then unbuttoned her blouse and skirt and then removed her shoes. 

Jack held back the covers for her and then kissed her temple when she closed her eyes. "Sleep well, Beth." 

"I seep wif Mama?" 

"Sure, baby girl but let's go potty first." 

"Yeah, potty." 

…. 

Jack wandered down a few minutes later and almost got lost trying to find everyone else. 

"Jack!" Grace said as she walked over and hugged him tight. "Will told me about the baby. That's so wonderful!" 

"It is. I'm pretty excited too." 

"When is she due?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. She just told me on the train and we haven't had a chance to talk. I'm assuming October or November but I'm not sure." 

"Is she resting? And where's that beautiful angel granddaughter of ours?" 

"Yes, they are both asleep. The train wore them out." 

"Are you hungry? Mrs. Tripp made us lamb with mint jelly and roasted garlic potatoes." 

"I am actually." 

"Let's go enjoy dinner then." 

…. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes when she felt Jack kiss her. "Hey." 

"Hey, beautiful. I brought you some crackers and tea." 

"Thank you." Elizabeth sat up and realized Lindy wasn't next to her. 

"She's playing with Julie and her dolls. Does Julie know she's an adult?" 

"Sometimes," Elizabeth giggled. 

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good. That nap helped a lot." 

Jack touched her tummy and smiled. "I can't believe it. I mean, I do, but it's so wonderful, Beth." 

She covered his hand with her own. "It is. Do you want a boy or a girl?" 

He thought for a moment. "I really don't have a preference. It's going to be perfect because he or she will be ours." 

She kissed him then, slowly and intentionally, drawing him in. "You taste like mint." 

"I had lamb for dinner. I had never heard of mint jelly and I'm not sure why on earth anyone would put it on meat but it wasn't half bad." 

"Oh yum. I'm starving." She kissed him again and then stood up and went to the closet. She walked back out in a long cotton robe. "What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Not a fan of the robe?" 

"I like your pink silky robe better. I can see your legs." 

"Silly husband. I wear that just for you. I don't want to let anyone else see it." 

"I feel special." 

"You are." She kissed him again and left the room to head downstairs. 

He followed her into the kitchen and asked her to sit down. "I'll get it for you." 

"Jack, I'm more than able to get my own food." 

"I know. But it's not everyday I find out my wife is having a baby. I'd like to take care of her." 

"Very well." 

"Mama!" Lindy ran in, Julie right behind her. 

"Hi, buggy boo. Are you having fun with Auntie Julie?" 

"Yup! We play dollies and gonna have bath with bubbles!" 

"That sounds heavenly." She would love nothing more than a hot bubble bath. 

"I'll draw you a bath," Jack offered, setting her dish down in front of her. 

"That would be great." 

"I seep Auntie Julie? Pease? I be good!" 

Elizabeth looked at Jack who smiled and nodded. Then she looked at Julie. Julie nodded too. 

"Ok, Lindy Thornton. Looks like you and Auntie Julie are having a slumber party." 

"What sum…ber party?" 

"I'll show you," Julie said, scooping her up. "Say goodnight to Daddy and Mama." 

"Night night, Mama!" She puckered up and kissed both of them. 

"Night, baby." 

Jack sat down next to Elizabeth. "I'll miss rocking her tonight." 

"Well, why don't you run up and tell Julie you want to do that after her bath?" 

"No, that's ok." 

"Sweetie, it's important to you." 

"It is but one night isn't a big deal. She's having fun and you and I will get some time to ourselves." 

She smiled and took a bite of her dinner. "Wanna join me for my bubble bath?" 

"Yes," he blurted, not needing even a second to think about it. 

…. 

Later, in the bath ... 

Jack had never been in such a luxurious setting before. He felt rich just laying there under the bubbles. Elizabeth ran her fingertips up and down his arms as they chatted. 

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Jack?" 

"Ice cream!" 

"Ok. Have you ever had it?" 

"Yes, but not Lindy. She's going to love it. Your dad mentioned Thomson's confectionary. He said they have like ten flavors. I can't even imagine more than three." 

"Thomson's is great. We used to go there for sundaes on Saturday afternoons with the nanny." 

"Sundaes?" 

"Mmm. Two scoops of ice cream in a glass dish. Then they pour hot fudge over it, chopped nuts, and a cherry sits on top. Trust me, Jack. It's amazing." 

He dropped his head forward and nibbled on her neck. "You're amazing," he told her before gently kissing just below her ear. 

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "My feet are getting all wrinkled and the water is getting cold. We should probably get out." She slipped under the water to rinse her hair and then popped back up. 

She stepped out onto the soft rug and dried herself a bit before slipping on the pink silky robe Jack preferred. 

"Is this robe better?" she teased, stepping up to the mirror and brushing her hair. 

"Yeah." 

"You getting out?" 

"I think I'll just watch you from here." 

She smiled and brushed her teeth and then put some lavender lotion on her newly washed skin. 

Jack got out of the tub, draining it, and then wrapped a towel around his waist. It was her turn to watch him. He stood tall and unbelievably handsome as he combed his own hair and then brushed his teeth. She watched the water droplets from his hair drip on to his shoulders and run down his finely muscled back and chest. Good heavens. 

She took his hand and led him into the bedroom and locked the door. "Its late. We should go to bed." 

"Yes, ma'am."


	17. Chapter 17 -A Little bit of Closure

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they watched for boats in the harbor. They had seen a few but nothing compared to the huge one slowly creeping through. 

"That's amazing," Jack said to the air. "Look Lindy! Do you see the big boat?" 

"Yep! Big." Her eyes watched with interest as it pulled closer. "Ice ceem, Daddy?" 

She didn't know what it was but Daddy said it was good so she wanted to find out. 

"Just a few more minutes and then we will go get ice cream." 

"Kay." 

A few moments later, they walked down the sidewalks of the city, amazed at the number of people rushing around. There were cars in amongst the horses and carriages. The buildings were tall. Men wearing top hats, women in fancy gowns. Jack was out of his element but he was enjoying himself. 

As they walked into the confectionary, he instantly smelled the sweetness of sugar and chocolate. They walked over to the counter and sat down. Jack noticed ten different kinds of ice cream before them. 

"Geen! Like Pot. Want geen pease!" 

Elizabeth smiled. She ordered a scoop of mint for Lindy, a chocolate and vanilla sundae for herself and Jack decided on cherry for himself. 

A moment later, Lindy's eyes grew big at the treat in front of her. Elizabeth handed her a spoon. "Take little bites, sweetie. Little bites because it's cold."

Lindy nodded and obeyed. 

"Mmm. Good, Mama." 

Jack ate his cherry ice cream as Elizabeth and Lindy chatted. 

"Is your cherry good, Jack?" 

"Yes, want a bite?" 

He put a small amount on his spoon and brought it to her lips. Her eyes gazed into his as she opened her lips. "Thank you." 

He really wanted to kiss her, taste that cherry ice cream on her soft lips, but they weren't in Thorntonville. They were in Boston. Instead he just stared at her mouth for a moment and promised to act on it later. 

She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled, as if reading his mind. 

"I done," Lindy announced and ran over to the case by the window. "What that, Daddy?" 

He followed her and stood behind her. "That is candy, love." 

"What candy?" 

"Let's buy some for Mama and maybe she'll let you have a piece." 

He bought a small bag of gum drops, green of course, and a bag of white chocolate, which he had never heard of, and a bag of regular chocolate with nuts on the inside. 

"Mama, look! Candy!" 

"Yes. Daddy is spoiling us today." 

He winked. He was trying to anyway. "Should we walk back to Papa and Grandma's?" 

"Yeah. We go." 

As they headed back, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and carried Lindy. "Beth, this is where we will be staying tomorrow night." 

"Jack, this place is expensive. Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Think of it as our honeymoon. I am looking forward to it, aren't you?" 

"Oh of course. Yes, this will be nice." 

He stopped when a poster on the side of the theatre caught his eye. "Really?" he muttered. 

"What?" Elizabeth stood next to him and gasped. "Is that…?" 

"Rosie. What are the chances she would be here this week?" 

The last thing he wanted was to see Rosie. The fact that she was obviously still performing, made him wonder if she actually married the clueless man she said she was engaged to. 

"Who that?" Lindy asked when she saw the poster. 

"No one, sweetie. Let's go back to the house." 

…. 

Once Lindy was down for a nap, Jack and Elizabeth sat in the living room by the fire. "Maybe you should go see her," Elizabeth quietly suggested. 

"I can't believe those words came out of your mouth, Beth." 

"Why? You obviously have things on your mind that you want to say." 

"No, not really." 

"Jack, you are still angry at her." 

"She left her own daughter, Beth." 

"And you." 

"I don't care about that. I don't need her." She believed him. 

"Lindy does?" 

Jack looked at his wife and realized how his words must have sounded. "No, of course not. She has you. She doesn't need Rosie." 

"Then why stay angry?" 

"I don't know." 

"Maybe you need to see her, so you can finally forgive her and your heart can heal." 

Jack thought about what Elizabeth had said for the rest of the day and night. She was right, he was angry. He needed to forgive her but he didn't know how to do it. He didn't understand how seeing her would accomplish that. But, when he got up in the morning, he decided to follow Elizabeth's suggestion and went to find her. 

He wasn't sure how he would but he headed to the theatre. The door was open so he walked in and looked around. Then he heard her voice. It was very distinct and he would admit she was talented. 

He stopped just inside the auditorium where she was rehearsing and watched for a moment. He prayed hard for help in forgiving the woman who had hurt him so badly. 

Then the music stopped and he realized something was happening. "What are you doing here?" she asked from nearby. Somehow in his earnest prayer, he had missed her coming off the stage and walking over to him. 

"Can we talk somewhere, Rosie?" 

"I'm in rehearsal, Jack." 

"Please? It's important." Somehow in his face she must have seen genuineness because she waved her director away and sat down next to him. 

"Is she sick?" 

"Who?" 

"Rosalinda?" 

"No, Lindy is fine." He was shocked she had asked about her. "In fact she's perfect." 

Rosie nodded. "Why are you here?" 

"I'm in Boston to visit my in-laws." 

"You married her." 

"Elizabeth? Yes, I did. She's a wonderful mother to our daughter. How is your husband?" 

"He's….He decided he didn't want to get married." 

He somehow felt good about that. As if her leaving them had gone full circle and now she might understand a bit of pain that he and Lindy had felt. 

"Look Jack, I still don't know why you are here to talk to me." 

"I'm angry at you, Rosie. Still after all this time. I've moved on, and I'm happy but deep down, I haven't forgiven you for leaving us." 

"I wasn't happy, Jack. Yes, you tried to make me happy, but marriage and being a mother is not something I should do. I'm not a good person." 

"You've done some questionable things but you're not a bad person. Honestly I can't even wish that you had never accepted my proposal because if that had been the case, I wouldn't have Lindy. She's smart and she loves people and she's beautiful. I can't imagine my life without her." 

"Jack, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I did love you but I'm not who you should be with. It's very clear that Rosalinda is best with you and your Elizabeth. Just forget about me. Go and be happy." 

Jack watched the woman before him lose her composure. He saw a tear escape her eye and then disappear as she wiped it away. 

"Rosie, thank you." 

"Go, Jack. I need to get back to work." She walked off and climbed back on the stage. 

Knowing she was sorry for hurting them did a world of good for his anger. "I forgive you, Rosie," he whispered. Then he left the theatre to go find his family. 

…. 

A week later they returned home from Boston. 

"Bye Choo Choo," Lindy said with a wave. 

"Yes, bye bye. Maybe someplace closer next trip, sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked Jack as they walked home. 

"Good plan." 

"Jack!" Hickam ran toward them. 

"Hickam? Good to see you!" 

"You too," he said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Well, it's been a rough couple weeks since you left." 

"What's happened?" 

"There has been a string of robberies. Businesses and houses." 

"Anyone hurt?" 

"No. The robberies happened when no one was around." 

"That's good." 

"Well, welcome home, Sheriff," Elizabeth told him. 

"Hickam, I'm going to take my family home and then I'll be back to the jail." 

"Ok." He jogged off. 

They talked as they walked past Mrs. Riley's home. 

"Jack!" 

They looked at each other and then walked quickly. "Mrs. Riley? Where are you?"

"Help me, Jack!" 

Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Stay close." 

"Mrs. Riley?" It sounded as if she was in the barn. 

"Jack, please." He found her on the floor of the barn, on her side. 

"What happened? Are you ok?" 

"I hurt my ankle. It's bad." He found a blanket and covered her shivering body. 

"I'm going to pick you up, Mrs. Riley." 

"Ok." He picked her up easily and carried her to her house. Elizabeth opened the door for him and then told him she would get the doc. 

"Come on, love. Let's get Dr. Shepherd." 

Jack laid her on the bed and placed a pillow under her foot. "How did this happen?" 

"It doesn't matter now." 

"Of course it does. Did you fall?" 

"I just wanted to get something on that high nail." 

"The horse brush? Mrs. Riley, didn't Hickam help around here while I was gone?" 

"Of course he did. He's a good boy." 

"Why did you even need to go out there then?" 

"Jack, I'm not helpless. I may be old but I don't enjoy staying in my house everyday doing nothing. I just wanted to do something and it had been a long time since I'd brushed Penny. My Stanley would be angry if he knew I hadn't paid her any attention lately." 

"Mr. Riley would not be angry. We take care of Penny." He sighed. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of the house. "I worry about you, Mrs. Riley. Now, I just wish I had been here to do it for you." 

"Nonsense. You have a family of your own, Jack. You can't always be here. Now tell me about your trip." 

…. 

When all was said and done, Mrs. Riley had a bad sprain. Carson said she shouldn't stay alone. She needed care and she refused to be a burden on anyone in their home so Charlotte offered to stay with her. 

Elizabeth and Lindy ate dinner by themselves because Jack had gone in to catch up on the robberies. 

Elizabeth rocked Lindy in her green room and told her the next little bit of Spot and Beth. 

"Beth was going to have another baby tadpole and Spot was really happy. Buggy Boo was excited too." Lindy giggled at that. "They had a small toadstool and that meant the new tadpoles would have to share Buggy Boo's corner." 

"I share wif baby. Seep wif me." 

"That's very sweet of you. The baby will be with me and Daddy for awhile though." 

"Where baby?" 

Elizabeth put Lindy's hand on her tummy. "Right in there, safe and warm." 

"In tummy?" 

"Yes. One day, you'll be able to feel it kick and move inside me." 

Satisfied with that, Lindy laid back down and smiled. "Love, Mama." 

"Love you, buggy boo." 

…. 

Bill walked Charlotte over to Mrs. Riley's farm. They had been there for the last few minutes. "I really should get inside and make sure she's ok." 

"Mmhmm." He kissed her again, backing her gently against the side of the house. 

"What's gotten in to you, Bill?" 

"What do you mean? I'm just kissing my very soon to be wife." 

"I've never known you to be so affectionate." 

"Not true, Char," he told her with a kiss to her cheek and temple. "You know, why don't we just get married tomorrow? Why wait? It's been three months." 

"Because that's the date we picked. Now, I need to stay with Mrs. Riley. We can't very well get married when I'm staying here, can we?" 

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Riley said from inside her house. 

"Were you eavesdropping, Mrs. Riley?" Bill yelled. 

"No need to yell, Bill Avery. I'm old, I'm not deaf! Plus these walls are paper thin. I have heard plenty of smoochin going on out there and very little talkin." 

Charlotte laughed and kissed Bill once more. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"I'll see you. Love you." He snuck one more kiss and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18 - Promises

Elizabeth heard scratching against the window. Lindy heard it too. She was almost asleep but not quite. She had been sleeping in Jack and Elizabeth's room since Jack had been working late trying to solve the robbery cases. Now the scratching had both of them on edge. 

"Mama? Faid." she whimpered. 

"It's probably just a tree branch, baby. It's ok." She wasn't entirely sure it was, but she wanted Lindy to be ok. 

The scratching became a knocking and that scared her too. She wanted to be away from any windows so she stood up and carried Lindy into the bathroom and sat down after locking the door. 

"Safe, Mama?" 

"Yes, baby. Daddy should be home soon." 

He came home an hour later tired and just needing to be next to his girls but they weren't in bed and that made him panic. 

"Beth?" Then the bathroom popped into his head. He tried the door knob but it was locked. "Beth?" 

"No no no no! Faid, Mama!" 

"Lindy, Beth, it's me!" 

"Daddy!" 

"Jack, thank goodness!" Elizabeth opened the door and they rushed into his arms. 

"What's going on? You weren't in bed. That scared me, Beth." 

"I'm sorry. We heard noises outside the window. Can you please check?" 

"Sure." He looked down at his girls. They were obviously relieved that he was home, but he could see they were still scared. "I will go check but I am pretty sure it is that tree that I keep meaning to trim it back." He kissed both of them and hurried out the door, his hand on his holster, just in case. 

He sneaked around the side of the house toward the bedroom window. There was a branch that was hitting the window. He made a sweep behind the house just to make sure and then went inside, vowing to trim it tomorrow. 

He felt terrible that the girls had been so scared but he had hit a break in the robbery case. He couldn't have been home earlier. 

He walked in the bedroom and found Lindy asleep in Elizabeth's arms. He undressed for bed and slipped in beside them, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jack." 

"I know. It's ok now." 

"Jack, I was so scared. In my heart I knew it was the tree branch but with all the robberies…All I wanted was you home." 

Her tears hurt his heart. She rarely cried. She was so very strong and always showed her strength to Lindy. What an amazing mother she was. On the nights he needed to stay late, he would ask Bill to stay with them. It made sense. 

….. 

The next morning, they all went to town, Jack to his office and Elizabeth and Lindy to the bakery. 

Lindy didn't seem to be affected from the previous night. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was relieved it was a tree branch but it still made her uneasy and skeptical. She watched each stranger carefully that came into the bakery and checked on Lindy between each customer. 

"Beth?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" Abigail touched her arm. 

"You ok?" 

"Sure." She gave her a smile but it wasn't convincing. "No." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Just these robberies have me on edge. Last night Lindy and I were alone in the house, almost asleep, and we heard scratching and knocking on the window. Needless to say, it made us nervous. We hid in the bathroom until Jack got home." 

"Well, honestly, you both went through a big ordeal with Fred and it's natural to be jumpy." 

"Its been months though. I don't know what to think. I can tell Jack felt bad that we had to be alone but it's his job and I will not ask him to not do his job just to make us feel better." 

"Beth?" 

Elizabeth and Abigail turned when they heard Bill's voice. "Bill?" 

"Can you come with me?" 

Elizabeth panicked. "What? No. Bill tell me it's not Jack." She shook her head. 

"Honey, it's not Jack. He's just fine. Kyla is asking for you." 

"Kyla? Where is she?" 

"At Carson's. Beth, can someone watch Lindy?" 

"I will," Abigail told her. "You go." 

Elizabeth went in and kissed Lindy goodbye and then walked with Bill.

"Why is she at Carson's?" 

"There was another robbery. At Tom and Kyla's. She was home and that surprised the intruder. She ended up with a broken rib and some bruises." 

"Oh my." Tom had left the previous morning for Chicago to finish up some of his business dealings. She had been alone. "Did the guy get away?" 

"Unfortunately yes. She did scratch his neck though, she told us." 

"Good for her!" 

"I agree. It's as if having the name Thornton makes a woman even stronger than they were before." 

"You're very sweet. Thank you for walking here with me." 

"Jack made me promise." 

She nodded and walked into the clinic. 

"Kyla?" 

"Beth!" Elizabeth walked around the curtain and held back a gasp. The beautiful Kyla was battered, her eye turning black and her cheek. "I know I look bad." 

Elizabeth rushed over and gently hugged her, feeling like a big sister. "That will go away. What's important is that you're ok." 

"I am. I probably wouldn't have come in to the clinic but I wanted to make sure the baby is ok." 

Carson walked into the area and sat down. Kyla grabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed, prepared for whatever Carson had to tell her. 

"Mrs. Thornton, Kyla, everything seems to be just fine with the baby." Kyla sighed with relief and placed her hand on her tummy. 

"Thank you, Doc." 

"You're welcome. With the ribs, please keep them wrapped for the next few weeks. That will help with the pain and help them heal correctly. Also, you don't seem to have a concussion so you can go home when you feel up to it." 

"She can stay with us." Elizabeth squeezed her hand. 

"I'll be ok." 

"I would rather you not be alone. I think Jack and Tom would agree with me." 

"Ok. If you're sure you don't mind." 

"Of course we don't. You're family, Ky." 

….. 

That evening, Jack returned in time for dinner. It was a huge relief for Elizabeth.

Kyla set at the table cutting carrots and onions for the roast beef. She insisted on helping but Elizabeth insisted she sit while doing it. 

"Hi, sweetie," he said with a kiss to her cheek. "Something smells good." 

"Roast beef. I'm glad you're home for dinner." 

"Me too. I have some news." 

Kyla looked up and stopped chopping. 

"We were able to arrest the man who attacked you, Kyla." 

"That's wonderful," Kyla said tearfully. She was extremely relieved and she missed Tom terribly. He made her feel safe and without him nearby, she felt alone. 

Jack walked over and sat down by Kyla. "I sent a telegram to Tom. He is on his way back." 

She nodded. "Thank you, Jack." 

"I know you must be scared but you're safe here with us." 

"I know. I just miss him." She wiped her eyes and then picked up the knife again.

"He should be back tomorrow night." She nodded again. 

Elizabeth motioned for him to come over to her. "Yeah?" 

"Is he the man that has been robbing all the others in town?" 

"Yes. He admitted it." She nodded. "Its ok, Beth." 

"I don't want to be scared anymore, Jack. What happened to our quiet little town?" 

"I officially hired Hickam as my deputy. I'm hoping that with two of us around with badges and uniforms, it might help." 

He opened his arms and she walked in, wrapping her arms around his waist. There was something about him. His touch and comfort made her feel so much better and so loved. 

… 

As the spring turned into summer, it became time for Bill and Charlotte's wedding. Lindy was excited to be the flower girl. 

It was a small wedding. Jack and Elizabeth were best man and matron of honor. The other attendees were of course, Clara and Jesse, Hickam and Katie Yost, who were now courting, Mrs. Riley, Abigail and Frank, and Tom and Kyla. 

It was held at sunset in the yard of Charlotte's home one late May evening. It couldn't have been more perfect. 

Tom walked Charlotte down the aisle, kissing her cheek as he placed her hand in Bill's. "I love you, son." He smiled back and then went to join his wife in the seats. 

Jack kept Elizabeth's gaze as they watched the wedding. He smiled gently, making her blush. He could tell she was feeling the baby kicking because her hand rested on her small belly the whole time. It made him so incredibly happy. 

"Do you, William, take Charlotte to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" 

"I do." Bill's eyes searched hers, holding on to her as if she were a lifeline. He had loved her forever and finally, she was going to be his wife. 

She smiled at him, loving the man he was now. He was strong and that strength kept her strong as well. 

"Do you, Charlotte, take William to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" 

"I do." 

"Very nice. May we have the rings?" 

Jack and Elizabeth held out their hands, each giving a simple gold ring to Frank who in turn held them out to Bill and Charlotte. 

"Bill, please take this ring, place it on Charlotte's hand and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending love and faithfulness." 

After Bill said the words and Charlotte as well, Frank pronounced them, husband and wife. "You may now kiss your bride, Bill." 

Bill gently moved his hands around Charlotte's waist and stepped closer. "I love you, Char," he told her before covering her soft lips with his for a brief moment. His emotions caught up to him and poured out to her in a hug. He was unbelievably grateful. 

Everyone clapped and moved toward them to congratulate them and then gathered inside for a roasted chicken dinner Abigail and Kyla had cooked. 

….. 

LATER, JACK AND ELIZABETH'S

Elizabeth stood at the dresser and removed her earrings and necklace, placing them in a glass dish Jack had purchased for her in Boston. 

She reached back to get her buttons but Jack was there, close. "Let me," he whispered in her ear, causing a flurry of butterflies and goosebumps. He started at the top, one by one releasing the buttons and placing gentle kisses on her back. "You looked beautiful today, Beth," he whispered, this time just before his lips found the soft skin under her ear. 

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers stretched out across her belly. "Is she asleep?" she wondered, speaking of Lindy. 

"Yeah." He stepped back a moment later and removed the various pins and flowers that were in her hair, causing a cascade of dark curls to flow across her shoulders and down her back. "I was remembering our wedding, Beth, when we stood up there. I don't know how but you looked even more lovely tonight than you did back then. Maybe it's because you're carrying our baby and nurturing it, loving it. Or maybe it's just because I love you even more." He slipped the dress down over her hips and helped her step out of it. "Either way, I thank God every single day for you." 

"Jack Thornton, you are so sweet." Her eyes welled up and she smiled, unbuttoning his vest. She didn't know what else to say, so she didn't speak. 

He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed before joining her a moment later, covering them with a light blanket. "I love you," he told her between long, sweet kisses. 

"And I, you." 

….. 

The next morning at breakfast, Elizabeth decided to tell Jack what she was thinking. "When I have this baby, Jack, I want to stay home with it and Lindy." 

"What about the bakery?" 

"What would you think if I sold my half to Abigail?" 

"I thought it was your dream. Why you left Boston." 

She slipped her fingers into his hand and smiled. "I have different dreams now and the bakery doesn't fit into it. Lindy does and this baby and you. That's all I need." 

"No work, Mama?" 

"You are my work, Buggy Boo. Cleaning and taking care of this house too."  
Elizabeth looked at Jack and shrugged. "What do you think?" 

"If it makes you happy to stay home with our children, then I am all for it." 

"Thank you. I'll talk to Abigail later." 

Unfortunately, Abigail wasn't able to buy it. In fact, Frank had proposed the night before and they would be moving to Roanoke in about a month. 

"Moving?" Abigail was her best, dearest friend. She had never even entertained a thought that she wouldn't be nearby to help her with the baby or give her advice. 

"Yes. Frank is going to help start a new town, north of Roanoke. There's nothing there really. It needs a church but he thinks that people passing through will want a hot meal too and that might entice them to stay." 

"I can't run this place by myself, Abigail. I don't want to run it at all. We both need to sell it and soon." 

"Yes. Let's pray for the right buyer to come along."

... JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOLKS! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK :)


	19. Chapter 19 - Frog and a little tadpole

Over the next few weeks no one came in response to Elizabeth's advertisement to buy the bakery. Until one rainy day, a wealthy man, Silas Ramsey and his wife Dottie rode into town. They had a daughter, Ruth who was about ten. 

They got down from their covered wagon and walked into the bakery, looking around as if they already owned it. 

"Can we help you folks?" Abigail asked as she poured Jack's coffee. 

"Yes. We are looking for Abigail Stanton and Elizabeth Thornton." 

"I'm Abigail." 

Silas stepped forward, Dottie and Ruth a step behind him. "We are here in response to your advertisement." 

"Oh, that's wonderful. Why don't you have a seat here and I'll get Elizabeth." 

They nodded and sat, Silas removing his top hat and Dottie, her gloves.

"Beth!" Abigail whispered loudly as she headed into the kitchen. 

"Yes?" 

"There are people here about the advertisement." 

"Oh! That's wonderful." 

"Yes. One thing though." 

"What?" 

"They are extremely well dressed." 

"Ok, so they have money. That means they can afford this place, right?" 

"Yes, but it also means, they are probably going to give us a small offer. They drove up in a wagon with all their belongings so they intend to buy. We are two women and he is successful in what he does." 

"So what's your plan?" 

"We need to stay strong. There is no reason why we need to settle on this." 

"Ok. Let's do this. Is Jack out there?" 

"Yes." 

"Buggy boo, let's go see Daddy." 

"Ok!" 

Lindy sat on Jack's lap a few tables away. Elizabeth poured them each a cup of cold tea and gave them each a scone before joining at the table. 

"Let's get down to business ladies. I am prepared to offer you a deal for this place. It's a quaint little place in need of a few things so I'm willing to give you…" 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at his offer. It was about 60% of their asking price.

"Sir, that is not acceptable," Abigail told him. "This building is not very old and it's in good repair. It's certainly worth more than the offer you just gave us. In addition, the amount of customers we have on a daily basis makes it very valuable to a hardworking buyer." She gave him an offer, only a little bit under their asking price. Then she sat and stared at him, expressionless. 

Jack wanted to jump up and tell her how proud he was but he bit his lip. 

After a good ten minutes of negotiations, the women got what they believed was a fair deal. Dottie would turn it into more of a restaurant than a bakery but at least the town would retain an eating establishment. 

Elizabeth was relieved. She had a few more months of pregnancy but now, they could concentrate on being at home and preparing and not having to worry about going to work. 

She spent her days visiting Charlotte and then Mrs. Riley. Kyla and Elizabeth became great friends which would be a great blessing once Abigail moved. 

Then the day came. Abigail and Frank married in a small ceremony at the church, married by the new pastor, Donald. Then they left for Roanoke, their belongings in the back of their wagon. Abigail looked extremely happy and that gave Elizabeth comfort. She knew Frank would take care of her and they'd be happy together in their new life. 

"You miss her already?" Jack asked as they walked home in the warm summer evening air. 

"Yes. She gave me a chance when I moved here. She gave me advice and helped me in so many ways. I'll never forget her." 

"Honey, we can go visit them. It's only a few hours by train. You said you would write letters too, right?" 

"Yes. It's not the same as having her next to me." 

"No, I suppose not. You have me, though." 

"Me!" Lindy said as she skipped ahead of them. 

"Yes, and I'm so glad for that." She tucked her fingers in his elbow and watched Lindy. "I need to make her a new dress, I think." She had hit a growth spurt and her dresses were too short now. 

"Geen, Mama!" 

"A green dress?" 

"Yeah!" Then she started hopping around. "Geen like Pot and Bet! Bibbit, bibbit." 

Jack chuckled at his daughter. Frog crazy. "Come here my little tadpole!" He started chasing her up the hill and into their yard. Lindy squealed and laughed as he caught her and held her upside down. 

"Down, Daddy! Pease!" 

He turned her right side up again and kissed her cheeks. "Gotcha!" 

"Potty." He set her down and opened the door so she could run in. 

"I think I'm going to sleep in tomorrow," Elizabeth said as she walked up the steps. "Wanna keep me company?" 

"Absolutely. Hickam is on duty tomorrow morning." 

"Mm. I'm liking you having a morning off now and then." 

"Me too, especially if it means waking up with you in my arms." 

That evening, Lindy slept in her room and Jack and Elizabeth chatted about baby names. Jack liked the names Daniel and Amelia and Elizabeth liked Judah and Bess. So they compromised. It would be either Judah Daniel or Amelia Bess. 

…. 

Summer turned to fall and fall to winter. Lindy turned four and Tom and Kyla's baby girl, Christina was born. 

Elizabeth nested , cleaning the house thoroughly and knitting blankets and baby gowns and socks and hats. She made Lindy a green dress to wear around Christmas and she was ecstatic. 

"Pretty, Mama. Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, Buggy boo." 

"Are you gonna make one for baby too?" 

"We need to see if it's a boy or girl first. If it's a boy, he can't wear dresses." 

"Oh. When?" 

"When what?" 

"When will baby come?" 

"Soon." She had two weeks to go and she was ready. 

Jack walked in around lunch time, surprising Elizabeth. "Hey, you're home really early." 

"I thought we could go to lunch at Dottie's." 

"Oh. It's a long walk, Jack." Her back hurt just thinking about it. 

"We can take the wagon." 

"Honey, we don't have a wagon." 

"Yes! Mama there's a wagon with a horsie out there!" Lindy told her from the window. 

"Who's wagon is it?" 

"Yours, my love." 

"Mine? What do you mean?" 

"I mean I bought a brand new wagon to hitch up to our new horse." 

"I wanna name the horsie! Pleeeease!" 

"Yes, baby girl, but you need to ask nicely." 

"May I name it, please, Daddy?" 

"Yes, you may." 

"Yay." Lindy pressed her nose against the window and watched the horse carefully. 

"What do you say, Beth? Go out to lunch with me?" 

"Like a date?" 

"A date with our four year old tagging along, yes." 

"Ok. Can you help me out of this chair? I'm kinda stuck." 

She set her knitting down and held out her hands. He gently pulled her up to a standing position. "There you go, beautiful." 

"Thank you. Now I need to use the bathroom." She waddled down the hall and into the bathroom. 

"Well, Lindy. What's that horse's name?" 

"Frog." 

"Frog? You named our horse, Frog?" He shouldn't have been surprised a bit.

Lindy giggled and smiled at Frog through the window. 

…. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jack helped her down from the wagon and then reached up for Lindy. 

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get inside. It's cold." 

"I want to eat lunch with Frog." 

"Sorry, Lindy. Not today. You would freeze and you can't stay out here by yourself and I don't want to freeze either." 

Lindy pouted but held out her arms and went inside with them. "Papa!" 

Elizabeth looked up and almost burst into tears. "Father?" 

"Hi, sweetheart. You look wonderful." 

Then Elizabeth saw her mom and Julie too. "What are you all doing here?" 

"Do you think we would miss the birth of another grandbaby?" William asked. "Or Christmas?" 

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "You knew?" 

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." 

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and then sat down after he pulled her chair out for her. 

Lindy claimed Papa and ate her lunch on his lap, chattering with him about Frog the new horse. 

Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand which rested in her lap. She turned her palm up and accepted his hand as he slipped his fingers between hers. She couldn't believe her parents were in town and she couldn't believe that anytime in the next two weeks they would have a tiny baby in their family too. The last few years had been so amazing. Moving to town, partnering with Abigail and becoming best friends. Then finally meeting a perfect little angel, Lindy, and becoming her mother and Jack's wife. Now, just thinking of being a mother to a baby she had given birth to…it was so overwhelmingly wonderful. 

Jack noticed the tears in her eyes and squeezed her hand. "You ok?" 

"Yeah. Just happy." 

He kissed her temple and moved his arm around her shoulders. "Me too." 

"I'm seeing someone," Julie blurted out. 

Everyone looked at her, not expecting that. "Who?" William asked. 

"Charles," she said quietly, hoping no one would hear but at that point, you could hear a pin drop. 

"Are you serious, Julie?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yes." 

"Julie, you never liked him. He was like our brother." 

"Feelings can change, can't they?" 

"I….well, yes…Julie…" 

"Beth, just because you never liked him, doesn't mean I can't. We are not the same person, last I checked. You are married and happy. I want the same thing." 

Julie stood up and walked out of the restaurant and stood outside the door. Elizabeth stood up slowly and followed her, bringing both of their coats with them. 

"I thought you would be happy for me," she said quietly as Elizabeth walked up to her. 

"Are you really happy, Jules? Is he good to you?" 

"You know Charles, Beth. He wouldn't hurt a flea. Of course he is good to me." 

"Do you love him?" 

"Not yet. I'm close, I think. We talk, Beth. A lot. We walk around the city and talk, we talk in the carriage. He comes over for dinner and we talk. I never thought we could find so much to talk about but we do. We never run out of things to say." 

"That's good." Elizabeth grabbed Julie's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. "I want you to be happy, Jules. I want you to have this." 

"I do too. I am happy." 

"Good. Let's go back inside. I am freezing." 

"I think Julie Kensington has a good ring to it, don't you, Beth?" 

….. 

That night, after Lindy was in bed, Elizabeth fell asleep in the rocking chair in the living room by the fire. Her back was killing her and laying down wasn't helping. Around three o'clock in the morning, she woke up to a shooting pain from her back and radiating to her tummy. When she finally got up, she felt dampness on her legs. 

She waddled down the hallway and into the bedroom. 

"Jack!" 

"Yeah," he mumbled. 

"I think it's time." 

"For what?" She gasped at the pain that was wracking her body. She grabbed his arm. "Honey?" He was fully awake now. "The baby?" 

"Yeah. Please ride to get your Mom and take Lindy!" 

He helped her to the bed and kissed her. "Should I leave you?" 

"Yes! I need your mom, unless you want to deliver this baby." 

"I'm going." He dressed quickly and left. 

With each contraction, she tried very hard to breathe slowly and not panic, but it was becoming very hard. She moaned and cried, grateful Lindy couldn't hear what was happening. 

About thirty minutes after he left, he returned with Charlotte. "Thank God!" Elizabeth said, tears running down her face. 

Jack paced the room until Charlotte told him to sit by his wife and hold her hand.

He remembered that when Rosie had Lindy, she didn't even want him in the room. So in this case, he didn't know what Elizabeth wanted. 

"Jack, please," Elizabeth said, answering his question. She held out her hand and he hurried to take it. 

He sat next to her, wiping her face with a cloth and whispering to her. "I love you, Beth. You can do this." 

"It hurts so badly." 

"I know, but soon we will get to meet Mia or Judah and everything will be great." 

A few more hours of labor later, Charlotte told her she was ready to push. She helped her to see what to do, walking her through how it should feel. Obviously Charlotte had helped bring many babies into the world. 

"Push, sweetheart. Hard!" Elizabeth bore down as hard as she could and pushed. For the next hour she pushed until finally Charlotte told her she could see the head. 

A few more pushes later and the baby was out and crying loudly. Jack and Elizabeth were in tears, looking at the life they had brought into the family. 

"It's a boy," Charlotte told them, holding him up. "He's wonderful. Good job, Beth!" 

"He's beautiful, Jack." Jack kissed her softly and held her for a moment while Charlotte cleaned him up. 

"I'm so proud of you, Beth. I love you so much." 

"Here he is," Charlotte told them, gently placing her first grandson into Elizabeth's arms. She smiled and then left them alone. 

"I can't believe it," Elizabeth whispered. "We have a son. Judah Daniel Thornton." She touched his round cheeks and nose. She kissed his soft head and held him close. "I love you, Judah. With everything I have." 

…. 

Later that morning, Bill brought Lindy home. 

"I hear a baby, Papa." 

"Me too. Why don't you go find it?" 

Lindy walked slowly down the hall and listened at her parent's door before turning the knob. 

Jack looked up and smiled. "Hi, Lindy. Come meet your brother, sweetheart." 

"My brother?" 

"Yep. Come here." 

She climbed up on the bed and looked, sitting close to Jack. "Can I name him?" 

"He has a name, remember?" 

"Um, Judah?" 

"Yep. That's right." 

"It's a good name for a tadpole, I think." 

Jack and Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, a very good name," Elizabeth told her. 

WELL, READERS, THIS MARKS THE END OF MY MUSINGS IN THORNTONVILLE. ITS BEEN FUN BUT ITS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE JACK AND ELIZABETH.

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE LINDY AND HER LOVE OF FROGS AND HOW JACK AND ELIZABETH ALWAYS HAVE A DEEP AND STRONG LOVE NO MATTER WHERE THEY LIVE.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IN ALL MY STORIES. IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT YET, MY NEW ONE, PERFECT SUMMER, IS OUT THERE!

SEE YOU AROUND!

#HEARTIESHUGS

KKSAUNT1


End file.
